


God Loves A Medic

by Lost_Stars



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stars/pseuds/Lost_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>닥은 자비의 천사이고, 스피어스는 죽음의 천사이다. 겉보기에 완전히 상반된 두 사람은 같은 것을 위해 싸운다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 습격

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Loves A Medic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59108) by [stewardess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess). 



> [**stewardess**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess)님의 [**God Loves A Medic**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/59108/chapters/78245)을 허락받고 번역하였습니다.
> 
> * 오,의역에 대한 피드백은 comment로 부탁드립니다.  
> * 재미있게 읽으셨다면 원문 링크로 들어가셔서 kudos 눌러주thㅔ여!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 밴드 오브 브라더스 _에피1:커래히_ 기반.

유진 로는 입대하기 전부터 이미 자신이 의무병이 되길 바란다는 것을 알고 있었다. 육군에서는 관련 지식이 전무한 병사를 의무병으로 훈련시키는 것을 선호한다는 얘길 들은 후 그는 지원서에 사전 경험이 없다고 거짓말을 했다. 어차피 군에서는 그가 배운 것을 달가워하지 않았을 것이다.

그는 원하는 바를 이룰 수 있었는데, 의무병에게 가장 중요한 자질을 갖추고 있었기 때문이다. 바로 다른 공수대원들보다 적게 나가는 몸무게였다. 가벼운 병사가 더 많은 짐을 지고 뛰어내릴 수 있다는 게 육군 규정의 논리였다. 의무병보다 더 많은 짐을 지는 사람은 통신병 뿐이었고, 따라서 그 보직은 자신보다도 작았던 러즈에게 떨어졌다.

캠프 토코아에서 훈련이 시작되자마자 유진은 새로 습득한 것을 비롯한 그밖의 기술들을 발휘했다. 대원들은 발목을 접지르거나 손가락을 부러트리거나 피부를 찢어먹었다. 그들은 3대 고충— 지루함, 외로움, 지휘관인 소블 대위 — 때문에 걸핏하면 부상을 당했다.

몇 주 지나지 않아 이지 중대원들은 모두 그를 닥(Doc)이라 부르게 되었다. 유진은 그 식상한 별명을 대수롭지 않게 여겼다. 그건 전우로 인정받았다는 뜻이었다. 다들 별명이 있었다. 이지 중대의 리처드 윈터스 중위와 도그 중대의 로널드 스피어스 소위만 제외하고.

미 육군의 편제 관례 덕분에, 506 공수연대 이지 중대는 도그와 폭스 중대의 사이에 낀 샌드위치 신세였다. 야구 시합 상대팀은 도그와 폭스였고, 그들의 막사 양 옆에는 도그와 폭스의 막사가 버티고 있었으며, 3마일을 뛰어 커래히(Currahee)에 올라갈 때도 앞에는 도그, 뒤에는 폭스가 함께 했다. 따라서 이지 중대원들은 도그 중대의 스피어스 소위를 피할래야 피할 수가 없었다.

윈터스는 그의 부하들에게 열렬한 존경을 받았기 때문에 별명이 없었고, 스피어스는 그의 부하들이 감히 별명을 붙일 엄두도 못냈기 때문에 별명이 없었다.

닥은 동료 공수대원들을 통해 스피어스의 험악한 평판을 익히 들어 알고 있었다. 개인적으로는 소위가 한결같이 정중한 사람이라 생각했다. 스피어스는 언젠가 야구 시합이 벌어지는 동안, 선수를 체격이나 약점으로 평가해서는 안된다고 말하며 닥의 편을 들어준 적도 있었다. 스피어스가 윈터스처럼 정이 없다고 해서 그의 부하들이 생각하는 것처럼 정신나간 미친놈이라는 뜻은 아니었다.

가끔씩 이지 중대원들이 소블의 사디스트적인 횡포를 피할 수 있도록 도와준 것을 보면 스피어스에게도 분명 영혼이 있었다.

캠프 토코아에 도착한지 4개월이 지났을 때 그들에겐 휴식이 절실했다. 하지만 소블은 공수대원의 총검에서 보이지도 않는 녹을 트집잡아 전 중대의 주말 외출을 취소해버렸다. 이런 식으로 벌써 10주째였다.

윈터스가 2주간의 장교 훈련 코스를 밟느라 부재중이었기 때문에 살그머니 캠프를 빠져나가는 멀라키, 러즈, 웹스터, 리브갓을 제재할 사람은 아무도 없었다. 닥이 따라나선 건 순전히 그들이 말썽에 휘말리지 않도록 하기 위해서였다.

그들은 캠프를 나가자마자 정신멀쩡한 지휘관을 둔 덕에 주말 외출을 받은 도그 중대원들과 맞닥뜨렸다. 스피어스도 함께 있었다. 이지 중대원들은 소위에게 소블 대위가 그들의 외출을 취소했다는 말을 꺼내지 않았고, 그도 구태여 묻지 않았다.

그들은 차량 두대에 옹기종기 나눠타고 2시간 거리의 95마일 떨어진 애틀란타로 향했다. 한 대는 스피어스의 세단이었고, 다른 한 대는 도그 중대 소속 병장의 소유인 낡은 포드 트럭이었다. 시내의 술집에서 밤새도록 퍼마시는 동안 도그 중대원들은 시내 주점을 순찰하는 헌병대를 주시하며 이지 중대원들의 뒤를 봐주었다.

캠프 토코아로 돌아오는 길에 닥은 스피어스의 세단 조수석에 탔다. 소위를 제외하면 악취를 풍기지 않는 사람은 그가 유일했기 때문이다. 나머지 대원들은 오랜만의 외출에 대책없이 부어라 마셔라 해댔고, 스피어스는 그들이 자신의 티끌하나 없는 세단에 발도 못붙이게 했다. 그 대신 얼굴이 퍼렇게 죽은 공수대원들은 포드 트럭의 짐칸에 차곡차곡 실렸다. 마지막 순간 웹스터는 상태가 양호하다고 판정받아 구사일생으로 세단 뒷자석에 탈 수 있었다.

닥은 십대였을 때 뉴올리언스에서 질풍노도의 시기를 보냈기 때문에 더이상 흥청망청 마실 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 스피어스도 일리노이 주의 스프링필드에서 거친 시절을 보냈던 것인지, 닥은 짐작할 수 없었다. 그는 스피어스가 통제력을 잃고 타인에게 사소한 약점 하나라도 노출하는 것이 싫어서 과음하지 않는 것이라 생각했다.

 

  

* * *

 

  

그들의 허가받지 않은 애틀란타 나들이는 이지 중대원들이 "습격"이라 명명할 만큼 정기적인 행사가 되었다. 대원들에게 꿀맛같은 휴식을 선사한 습격은 소블 대위의 편집증이 다시 도지기 전까지 약 두달동안 이어졌다.

스피어스는 연줄이 많았다. 그에게는 휘발유 배급권이 여러장 있었고, 그가 입은 정장과 타이, 실크 셔츠는 모두 새 것이었다. 그는 대원들에게 원한다면 옷 한벌을 구해주겠다고 했지만, 웹스터와 리브갓만이 그 제안을 받아들였다. 닥은 스피어스에게 빚을 진다는 것이 꺼림칙했다. 스피어스는 자신이 베푸는 호의에 언젠가 반드시 보답을 요구할 남자였다. 닥은 느낄 수 있었다.

닥은 그 남자로부터 많은 것들을 느낄 수 있었지만 그 중 하나라도 입 밖에 낼 수는 없었다. 안그럼 다들 그가 케이준 부두교에 심취했다고 생각할테니까. 닥은 그것이 신의 뜻임을 알고 있었다.

케이준 신앙 치유자였던 그의 외할머니는 돌아가시기 전 유진에게 그녀가 누군가에게 손을 얹고 외우던 기도문을 가르쳐 주었다. 유진과 외할머니는 둘다 그가 그녀의 후계자라는 것을 알고 있었다. 재능이란 항상 여성으로부터 그 아들이나 손자에게로, 혹은 남성으로부터 그 딸이나 손녀에게로 전해지는 법이었다. 외할머니에게는 아들이 없었고 그가 유일한 손자였다. 그런데도 그녀는 그가 치유하는 이들의 고통을 떠안는 _트레이터(traiteur)_ 로써 신을 받아들여 소명에 확신을 갖길 바랐다.

그는 스피어스에게 손을 올려놓으면 어떤 고통이 느껴질지 궁금했지만 절대 알 수 없을 터였다. 치유자가 먼저 도움의 손길을 내밀 수 없었기 때문이다. 반드시 환자가 도움을 요청해야만 했는데 스피어스가 닥에게 뭔가 부탁하는 일은 절대 일어나지 않을 것이었다.

 

  

* * *

 

1943년 3월까지 506연대 소속 중대들은 서로를 능가하려 분투하며 눈만 마주치면 으르렁댔다. 강하 훈련을 위해 포트 베닝에 도착했을 때 그들의 경쟁심은 눈꼽만큼 밖에 남아있지 않았다. 각 대원들은 다른 대원이 아닌 스스로의 공포와 맞서 경쟁해야 했다.

포트 베닝은 반가운 휴식이었다. 소블 대위 또한 공수 기장(jump wings)을 따야 하는 입장이라 그들의 훈련을 감독하지 않았기 때문이다. 닥은 비행기 안에서 대위가 땀을 흘리는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

다른 사람들처럼 닥도 공수 기장을 얻기 위해서는 비행기에서 다섯번을 뛰어내려야 했다. 첫번째 강하는 정신없이 지나가서 두번째 강하가 최악이었다. 세번째, 네번째, 다섯번째는 착지만 빼면 재미있었다. 그 후 지상에 착륙하기 바로 직전에 다리 가방을 풀어버리는 것을 배웠다. 충격을 완화하기 위해 쓰는 방법이었다.

이지 중대의 전원이 공수 기장을 획득했다. 싱크 대령의 코앞에서 벌어진 506연대 전체 축하연에서는 그 소블 대위 조차 감히 함부로 나서지 못했다. 새로 임명된 공수대원들은 포트 베닝에서 나와 근처의 콜럼버스로 몰려가서 마을 전체를 파티장으로, 그러니까, 전시 식량배급 체제 하에서 그들이 할 수 있는 최대한 파티스러운 분위기로 바꿔 놓았다.

결국 그들이 향한 곳은 과거 주류 밀매점이었던 느낌이 아직도 남아있는 나이트 클럽이었다. 작은 방들과 이러저리 꼬인 좁은 복도와 수많은 뒷문들이 어지럽게 얽혀 마치 미로같았다.

천만다행으로 소블 대위는 동행하지 않았다. 소블은 아마도 이지 중대원들과 친하게 지내는 것이 자신의 권위를 떨어뜨리는 짓이라고 스스로에게 되뇌었을 것이다. 실상은 사교적인 자리에서 부하들과 함께 있는 게 불편해서겠지만.

루이스 닉슨 중위가 닥에게 개인적으로 소장하고 있던 브랜디를 권했을 때 닥은 사양하지 않기로 했다. 그는 와인을 더 선호했지만, 나치가 점령한 프랑스에는 더이상 남은게 없었다.

술을 전혀 하지 않는 윈터스 중위만 제외하고 모두가 술을 마셨다. 가니어는 윈터스가 퀘이커교도라서 그렇다고 생각했지만 닥은 중위의 절주가 종교와는 아무런 관련이 없다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 윈터스는 알콜이 주는 허황된 안락감이 필요하지 않았다. 그는 내면의 평정을 이루고 있었다. 아무리 많은 브랜디를 마셔도 평생을 몸부림치는— 그 몸부림이 품위 넘치긴 했지만 — 닉슨과 같은 사람은 얻을 수 없는 것이었다.

윈터스는 누군가 그를 위해 맥주잔에 부어다 준 차를 마시고 있었는데 그게 마치 흑맥주처럼 보였다.

닥은 윈터스에게 다가가 축하의 인사를 건네기로 결심했다. 하지만 윈터스가 더 빨랐다.

"축하하네, 유진." 윈터스가 말했다. 그가 차를 들어 건배했다.

닥은 중위를 리처드라고 불러도 탈이 없을지 궁금했다.※1) 그리고 아니라고 결론지었다.

"감사합니다, sir."

그들은 악수를 했고 닥은 윈터스가 자신이 아는 그 누구보다도 최고의 악수를 한다는 사실이 기억났다. 윈터스는 마치 놓기 싫다는 듯 조금 오랫동안 손을 붙잡고 있었다. 그리고 마치 마음이 쓰인다는 듯 시선을 똑바로 마주쳐 왔다.

복작거리는 방 안에서 원래가 소란스러운 공수대원들은 한층 시끄럽게 떠들어댔다. 닉슨이 다가와 닥의 잔을 다시 채웠다.

"그거 들었어? 대령이 우리 모두에게 10일간의 포상휴가를 준다는군. 뉴욕이여, 내가 간다!" 닉슨이 말했다.

이미 자신의 브랜디를 거하게 걸친 닉슨은 닥과 윈터스를 시작으로 이지 중대의 모든 사람들을 껴안기 시작했다. 포옹은 열병처럼 퍼져나갔고 심지어 그들과 함께 축배를 들던 민간인들까지 남녀노소 가릴 것 없이 가세했다.

전 이지 중대원들은 예복을 차려입고 공수 기장을 자랑스레 달고 있었다. 콜럼버스의 주민들은 벌써 그들을 영웅대접하고 있었다. 그들은 최초의 미 육군 공수대원들이자, 나치군의 사기를 꺾을 신무기였다. 히틀러에겐 SS※2)가 있었지만 그들이 더 뛰어났다. 신께서 그들의 편이시니, 전쟁에서 승리할 것이다. 닥은 느낄 수 있었다. 그것말고 다른 결과는 상상도 할 수 없었다.

닥은 스피어스가 닉슨에게 포옹당하는 것을 보았다. 윈터스가 그의 등을 두드린 것 말고는 달리 스피어스를 껴안는 사람은 없었다. 닥은 스피어스가 안쓰럽지 않았다. 소위는 신에게 발탁되어 전사의 자질을 타고난 자였다. 그들이 전투에 들어갔을 때 스피어스는 그들의 빛나는 전력이 될 것이고, 윈터스는 반짝이는 빛이 될 것이었다.

그 생각을 하고 나자, 닥은 자신이 취했다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 외할머니처럼 생각하고 있었다. 마치 일상 생활에서 악에 맞서는 신의 권능과 어둠에 맞서는 빛을 보는 것처럼.

닥은 스피어스가 자기 쪽으로 걸어오자 속으로 갈등했다. 소위를 안아야 하나? 스피어스를 쳐다보며, 답은 아니라고 생각했다.

닥은 스피어스와 악수를 하는 동안 불편함을 애써 감췄다. 스피어스는 자기가 닥의 손을 아플만큼 꽉 쥐고 있다는 것을 모르고 있었다. 그는 자신의 고통을 대수롭지 않게 여겼기 때문에 타인의 고통에도 무심했다.

"루가 자네에게 자꾸 술을 권하던데." 스피어스가 말했다.

"중위님은 모두에게 술을 권하시죠." 닥이 말했다. "특히 스스로에게 말입니다."

스피어스가 미소를 지었다. 닥은 소위의 미소를 본 적이 거의 없다는 것을 기억해냈다.

스피어스가 말했다. "파티가 끝나고 돌아갈 때 탈 것이 없으면 나에게 와. 걸어서 돌아가기엔 머니까."

그 말에 둘 다 미소를 지었다. 그들에게 10마일 쯤 걷는 건 일도 아니었다. 소블은 매주 금요일 밤마다 완전군장으로 12마일 행군 정도가 딱 적당하다고 생각했다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

닥은 다른 누군가의 차를 얻어탈 수도 있었지만, 스피어스 혼자 세단에 앉아있는 것을 봤을 때 스피어스가 오늘밤 도랑에 차를 쳐박을 확률이 가장 낮은 사람이라는 것을 깨달았다. 어쨌든, 이건 20분정도면 되는 짧은 여행이었다.

그가 스피어스의 차에 탄 후 그들은 말을 하지 않았다. 닥은 침묵이 숨막힐 수도 있다는 것을 알게 되었다. 스피어스의 차에 혼자 탄 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 41년형 쉐보레는 교회만큼 거대하고 공허하게 느껴져서 닥은 노래를 하기로 했다.

그들은 채터후치 강을 따라 남쪽으로 뻗은 2차선 고속도로를 달리고 있었다. 차의 헤드라이트 불빛을 빼고는 사방이 칠흑같이 어두웠다. 닥이 노래를 부르는 동안 나무들이 빠르게 스쳐지나가며 박자를 맞추도록 해주었다.

"목소리를 낮추는 법이 없군, 유진," 스피어스가 말했다.

순간 피부에 식은땀이 흥건하게 솟으며 닥의 노래가 곡조를 잃었다. 그는 온 몸에 소름이 돋는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

해가 뜨는 것 만큼이나 자명한 일이었다. 스피어스는 그를 죽이고 숲 속의 땅 구덩이에 묻어버릴 것이다. 세월이 흐르고 나무들이 뻗어와 그의 뼈에서 자라나겠지.

다른 부대원들이 스피어스의 주변에서 받는 느낌이 바로 이런건가? 소위가 태연하게 그들을 해치고 얼굴색 하나 변하지 않을 것 같은? 닥은 비로소 부대원들이 옳았음을 깨달았다. 어째서 전에는 이걸 느끼지 못했던 걸까? 스피어스는 다른 사람들과는 차원이 달랐다.

스피어스는 핸들을 꺾어 고속도로에서 벗어나 수풀로 차를 몰았다. 스피어스가 소유한 것들이 다 그렇듯 멋스러운 이 자동차는 그가 차를 세우자 자동적으로 알아서 균형을 잡았다. 그는 엔진은 켜둔 채 헤드라이트만 껐다.

스피어스가 할 수 있는 최대한의 신속함으로 달려들었을 때, 닥은 소위가 자신을 죽일 거라고 확신하고 있었다. 고작 노래 좀 부른 것 때문에.

그 대신 스피어스는 입을 맞췄고, 닥은 놀라기 보다는 오히려 안도했다. 그는 이런 부류의 남자들이 보통 생각하는 것보다 흔하다는 것을 알고 있었다. 뉴올리언스에서 그는 여장남자들과 그들의 "신사 친구들"을 본 적이 있었다.

스피어스가 숨 쉴 틈을 주자 닥이 말했다. "저는 여자가 좋습니다."

그게 맞는지 아직 시험해보지는 않았지만, 어쨌든 그는 그렇게 말했다. 그를 사랑에 빠지게 할만큼 강력한 여성은 아직 만난 적이 없었다. 그가 알고 지낸 여성은 전부 소녀들 뿐이었다. 그는 소녀가 아닌 성숙한 여인을 원했다.

스피어스는 닥에게서 손을 떼고 다시 핸들을 잡으며 캄캄한 앞유리를 내다보았다. 세단의 엔진은 거대한 짐승처럼 낮게 웅웅대고 있었다.

"괜찮아, 유진." 스피어스가 말했다. 그는 헤드라이트를 켜고 부드럽게 차를 몰아 고속도로로 돌아갔다. 10분 뒤 그들은 포트 베닝에 도착했다.

그리고 스피어스는 괜찮았다.

그들이 전쟁터로 향하기 전까지.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1) 상관이긴 합니다만 친한 장교는 이름으로 부르기도 합니다. 그 예로 에피5를 보면 닥이 웰쉬 중위를 해리라고 부르죠.  
> ※2) Schutzstaffel ; 히틀러 친위대.


	2. 위로받음

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 닥은 스피어스를 치유할 수 없다. 밴드 오브 브라더스 _에피3:카랑탕_ 기반.

디데이(D-Day) 이후 6일동안, 이지 중대는 독일군의 포대를 무력화하고 카랑탕의 마을을 점령했다. 그들의 양 옆을 지키는 도그, 폭스 중대와 함께 마을에서 철수한 독일군 병사들을 추격했다.

천 년은 됐음직한 생울타리 뒤에 참호를 파고 진지를 구축한 독일군과 맞닥뜨린 그들은 적과 마주한 숲의 나무가 듬성한 가장자리에 참호를 팠다.

이제 이지 중대의 임시 지휘관이 된 윈터스 중위는 신중한 태도를 취했다. 그는 부사관들에게 일단 독일군이 선제 공격을 해올지 지켜보다가, 만약 독일놈들이 공격해오지 않는다면 이지 중대가 동트기 전 0530에 돌격할 것이라고 전했다.

그날 밤은 모든 것이 고요했다. 단 한발의 총성도 오고가지 않았다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 닥 로는 고통에 차 내지르는 것이 틀림없는 비명소리를 듣자 필사적으로 달려갔다. 소리를 따라 도착한 이등병 조지 스미스의 참호에는 탈버트가 신음하고 있었다. 그의 군복 앞자락은 피로 흠뻑 젖어있었고 스미스는 잔뜩 겁에 질려 있었다.

깜박 졸다가 선잠을 깬 스미스는 자신을 덮치려는 독일군─ 실은 우의를 뒤집어 쓴 탈버트였지만 ─을 본 것이다. 탭이 미처 말릴 새도 없이 스미스는 그를 총검으로 찔러버렸다.

닥은 재빨리 탭의 상처를 지혈했다. 동맥이 절단된 것도, 폐를 찔린 것도 아니었다. 그는 무사할 테지만 지금으로선 후방이송이 급선무였다.

일단 탭이 야전 의무실로 무사히 이송되고 나자, 로는 스미스의 참호로 되돌아갔다. 어째서 스미스가 그런 착각을 했던 걸까? 밤마다 잠을 설치게 하는 부상이라도 있었나? 많은 부대원들이 자잘한 부상들을 숨기고 중대에 남아있었다. 그들은 그정도로 엄살 부리지 않았다.

도그 중대의 스피어스 소위가 참호에 도착했을 때는 닥이 스미스를 막 진정시키고 난 참이었다. 스피어스도 탭의 비명소리를 들은게 분명했다. 닥은 소위에게 상황을 설명하기 위해 조금 떨어진 곳으로 자리를 옮겼다. 스미스의 앞에서 상황 묘사를 해서 그를 다시 동요하게 만드는 위험을 감수하고 싶지 않았다.

닥이 이야기를 마쳤을 때, 스피어스는 디데이 이후 쭉 보여왔던 이상한 표정으로 쳐다보고 있었다. 스피어스의 크게 뜨인 눈에는 지나치리만큼 경계심이 가득했지만 그에 비하여 얼굴은 무표정했다.

"독일군이 우리 방어선으로 침투했을지도 모른다는 생각은 안들었나, 닥? 적의 매복에 당할 수도 있겠다는 생각은?"

"안했습니다, sir." 닥이 말했다. 지금까지 경험한 바로는, 공수대원들이 부상을 당하는데 독일군은 필요하지 않았다. 그들은 스스로를 족치는 일에 상당히 일가견이 있었고 원인은 담배 라이터부터 시작해서 날카로운 캔 모서리에 이르기까지 다양했다.

"카랑탕에서 자네 이야기를 들었어." 스피어스가 말했다.

"무슨 이야기 말입니까, sir?" 그날은 너무 바빠서 잠시 멈춰 생각할 틈도 없었다. 디데이 날에도 사상자들이 속출하긴 했지만 병력은 넓은 지역에 흩어져 있었고, 그는 소수의 부상자들만 우연히 마주쳤을 뿐이었다. 하지만 카랑탕에서는 모든 일이 그의 코앞에서 벌어졌다. 그날 마지막으로 총에 맞은 사람은 윈터스 중위였다.

"저격수의 총에 맞아 병사들이 파리처럼 쓰러져 나가는 길거리로 뛰어들었다며. 부상자를 치료하려고 말이야." 스피어스가 말했다.

닥은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그게 이야깃거리나 되나? 그게 그의 임무였다.

"다른 의무병들은 아무도 그러지 않았어, 유진." 스피어스가 말했다. "내가 보기에 자네는 목소리만 큰 게 아닌 것 같군." 그는 닥의 어깨를 두드리고는 나무들 사이로 사라졌다.

닥은 야전 의무실에 들러 탭이 무사한지 확인하고 나서 최전선의 참호 쪽으로 발길을 옮겼다. 그는 블라이스와 마틴을 발견하고 이야기를 하려고 다가갔다.

블라이스는 카랑탕에서 신경성 시각 상실─ 심리적으로 감당할 수 없는 것을 봤을 때 나타나는 방어기제 ─를 겪었다. 윈터스 중위 덕분에 블라이스는 두려움을 억누를 수 있게 되었지만, 닥은 독일군이 공격을 재개하는 순간 또다시 증상이 나타날까봐 걱정이 되었다.

그는 간신히 마틴을 참호 밖으로 불러내 블라이스에 대해 얘기할 수 있었다.

"무슨 소리인지 확인해보라고 블라이스를 보냈었어. 누가 울부짖더라고. 무슨 일이었는지 알아, 닥?" 마틴이 물었다.

닥은 탭에 대해서 설명하며 부상은 심하지 않다고 마틴을 안심시켰다.

"스피어스 소위가 블라이스랑 같이 돌아왔는데. 이상하기 짝이 없는 소릴 해주더군." 마틴이 말했다.

"뭐라고 하던가요?" 닥이 불안해하며 물었다. 이상한 소리를 한 게 누구든지 간에, 블라이스는 그런 말을 들을 상태가 아니었다. 하물며 스피어스라니.

마틴은 토씨 하나까지 그대로 전해주었다.

_블라이스, 여기서는 그저 이미 죽은 목숨이라고 생각하는 것만이 유일한 희망이야. 그리고 그 사실을 빨리 받아들일수록 더 빨리 병사로써 제 몫을 할 수 있게 되지. 자비도, 연민도, 후회도 없어야 해. 전쟁은 그렇게 하는 거야._

닥은 소블 대위가 윈터스를 군법회의에 회부하려 했을 때보다도 더욱 분노에 차서 자신의 참호로 향했다. 이제 소블은 전출되고 없는 게 얼마나 다행인지. 스피어스와 얘기를 해야한다. 잘 타일러야지.

"번개." 암구호를 묻는 목소리가 날아들었다.

"천둥." 닥이 답했다. 그는 어둠 속을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.

스피어스 소위가 앞으로 걸어 나왔고 닥은 곧 배경을 이루는 나무들과 그를 구분해 낼 수 있었다.

스피어스는 걸어다니는 무기고였다. 벨트에는 45구경 권총, 손에는 소총, 가슴에는 수류탄들이 매달려 있었다. 입에는 어김없이 럭키 스트라이크가 물려 있었다. 디데이 날 두 갑씩 지급됐던 담배는 이제 모두들 동난 듯 했지만 스피어스만은 예외였다.

"Sir. 한가지 부탁드릴게 있습니다. 더이상 블라이스에게 아무 말도 하지 마십시오. 그는 지금 상태가 좋지 않습니다." 닥이 말했다.

"그 걸어다니는 부상병?" 스피어스가 말했다. 그의 무표정한 얼굴에 잠시 비웃음이 떠올랐다.

닥의 욱하는 성질은 한번도 장점이었던 적이 없었다. 그는 냉정을 잃었다. "그냥 제 사람들에게서 떨어지십시오, 아시겠습니까?"

" _자네_ 사람?" 스피어스가 물었다.

닥은 자신의 말을 정정했다. "윈터스 중위님의 사람이란 뜻이었습니다."

"괜찮아, 유진." 스피어스가 말했다. "그들은 자네 사람이기도 하니까."

  

 

* * *

 

  

닥은 거의 자정 무렵이 되서야 비로소 자신의 참호로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 최소한 두 세시간은 자둬야 했지만 블라이스와 스미스에 대한 걱정이 그를 사로잡았다. 결국 잠들지 못한 그는 한바퀴 더 둘러보기로 했다.

닥은 전선의 후방에서 움직였고 참호에 다가갈 때도 뒤쪽에서 접근했다. 겁에 질려 초조한 대원들이 그를 총검으로 공격하는 불상사를 막을 수 있을 것이다.

"의무병."

조용한 목소리가 땅에서 울려나왔다. 그 부름에 긴급함은 없었지만, 닥은 나무 뿌리와 돌에 걸려 넘어지며 서둘러 뛰어가 참호 속으로 미끄러져 들어갔다.

참호 안에는 별다른 부상없이 멀쩡해 보이는 스피어스가 마치 실없는 농담이라도 들은 듯 즐거워하고 있었다.

"어디를 다치셨습니까?" 그가 스피어스에게 물었다. 스피어스가 웃고 있는 것에는 전혀 신경쓰지 않았다. 닥은 죽어가는 와중에도 농담 따먹기를 하는 병사들을 숱하게 봐왔다.

스피어스는 소총을 팔 안쪽에 기대 세우고 다리를 쭉 뻗은 채 참호의 바닥에 앉아 있었다. "어딜 것 같아?"

닥은 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 신중하게 스피어스를 살폈다. 결국 스피어스도 무너진건가? 소위라고 해서 잘해나가고 있다는 생각은 하지 않았다.

"제가 좀 살펴 보겠습니다." 닥이 요청했다.

스피어스는 담배에 불을 붙이고 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.

스피어스의 맥박을 체크하려고 목에 손을 갖다대자 피부가 불에 타는 듯 뜨거운 것이 느껴졌다. 닥은 목에서 겨드랑이, 사타구니로 손을 옮기며 감염으로 인해 부어오른 림프절이 있는지 확인했다. 케이준 신앙 치유자였던 그의 외할머니는 그녀가 만지는 것이 라틴어로 뭔지도 몰랐지만※1) 그와 같은 일을 했다.

스피어스가 닥의 손목을 잡아 자신의 가랑이 사이로 잡아끌었다. "여기."

스피어스가 그에게 괜찮다고 말한지 15개월이 지났다. 그 날 이후 많은 일들이 일어났고, 많은 병사들이 죽었다.

닥은 스피어스로부터 물결처럼 뿜어져 나오는 위협적인 기운을 느낄 수 있었다. 만약 그가 지금 참호를 떠난다면 이지 중대원들에게 무슨 일이 일어날까? 원하는 것을 얻지 못한 이 악마가 옆에 있는데? 닥이 도대체 무엇을 해야 하는 걸까?

_그는 너의 손길을 원하고 있어, 트레이터._

아냐. 그건 해결책이 될 수 없어. 스피어스는 부상을 당한게 아니잖아.

_하지만 그는 아파. 영혼이 아프다구. 그리고 그가 부탁하고 있잖아._

닥은 스피어스가 자신에게 담배든 뭐든 주겠다고 제안하길 간절히 바랐다. 만약 스피어스가 뭐라도 주려고 한다면 그는 전혀 양심의 가책없이 여기서 벗어날 수 있었다. 치유자는 환자로부터 그 어떤 댓가도 받을 수 없었다. 만약 치료 후에 환자가 성의 표시를 원한다면 그건 허용되었으나, 잘 봐달라는 취지의 뇌물로 주어져서는 안되었다.

하지만 스피어스는 그에게 아무 것도 제안하지 않았고, 그저 철모를 쓴 머리를 뒤로 젖혀 참호 벽에 기대고 눈을 감을 뿐이었다. 그의 담배 끝에서 희미한 불빛이 퍼져나왔다. 그 외에 참호 속은 어두컴컴했다. 머리 위의 달과 별들도 구름 뒤에 가려 있었다.

스피어스는 닥이 자신의 바지를 끄르는 중에도 소총을 놓지 않았다. 닥의 손길은 재빨랐다. 병사들의 군복을 벗기는 것은 디데이 이후 지겹도록 반복해 온 일이었다.

닥은 스피어스에게 몸을 겹치며─ 소녀들은 안기는 걸 좋아했고, 남자라고 크게 다르지 않을테니까 ─ 스피어스를 괴롭게 하는 곳을 감싸쥐었다. 그는 부상병들에게 늘상 하던 말을 속삭였다. "Shh. I got you."

그의 입술이 나지막이 프랑스어 기도문을 읊었다.

스피어스는 소리를 내지 않았지만 그의 고개는 조금 더 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 닥은 손에 피만큼 따뜻한, 뜨거운 점액이 느껴질 때까지 계속해서 속삭였다. 닥은 긴 붕대를 끄집어내 그 난장판을 닦아내고 바닥에 버렸다. 나중에 보급품이 부족해졌을 때 분명 후회하게 될 일이었다. 스피어스는 피던 담배꽁초를 내던지며 바지를 추슬렀고 닥은 참호 벽에 등을 기대며 무릎을 세워 몸을 일으켰다.

"기다려." 스피어스가 말했다. 그는 여전히 소총을 잡고 있었다.

닥은 마지못해 그의 옆에 앉았다.

"한대 피겠나?" 스피어스가 물었다.

닥은 고개를 저었다. 노르망디에서 스피어스에 대한 이야기들은 묘지에 핀 장미처럼 무성하게 자라났다. 가장 최근의 것은 스피어스가 독일군 포로 20명에게 담배를 한대씩 돌린 후에 전부 쏴 죽였다는 소문이었다. 이제 소위가 주는 담배를 받는 대원은 아무도 없었다.

하지만 닥이 담배를 거절한 이유는 스피어스와 한시라도 더 같이 있고 싶지 않았기 때문이었다.

스피어스는 럭키 스트라이크에 불을 붙인 뒤 담배를 입에서 떼며 닥을 힐끗 곁눈질했다. 그는 닥의 허벅지에 손을 올리고 슬슬 문질렀다.

"저는 여자가 좋습니다." 닥이 말했다.

"한 명 찾으면 나한테 말해." 스피어스가 손을 치웠다.

몇 분이 고통스러울 정도로 느리게 기어갔다.

닥은 고개를 돌려 스피어스를 바라보았다. "이제 좀 괜찮아지셨습니까?"

스피어스는 원래 피던 담배꽁초로 또 다른 럭키 스트라이크에 불을 옮겨 붙이며 닥을 깊은 생각에 잠긴 표정으로 바라보았다.

닥은 그 눈길을 피해 참호의 진흙 바닥을 응시했다. 이 곳의 흙은 검고 비옥했다. 그건 그에게 루이지애나와 미시시피 삼각주에 대한 향수를 불러 일으켰다.※2)

스피어스가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "괜찮아지는게 다 무슨 소용이지, 닥? 우린 이미 죽은 목숨들인데."

닥은 턱이 가슴에 닿을 때까지 고개를 아래로 수그렸다. 스피어스의 병은 그가 감당할 수 있는 정도를 넘어섰다. 하지만 그의 선에서 해결하지 않는다면 스피어스는 다른 누군가에게 이 일을 시킬 것이다. _블라이스?_ 그들이 공수대원이긴 했지만 많은 대원들이 아직 어린애였다. 그들은 자신처럼 강인함을 갖추지 못했다.

닥은 아래로 손을 뻗어 흙을 만졌다. _대지와 같은 강인함을._ 그는 흙덩어리를 한 움큼 그러쥐고 구슬이라도 되는 양 두 손바닥 사이에서 비볐다.

_간구하오니 주여, 저로 하여금 위로받기보다는 위로하고, 이해받기보다는 이해하며, 사랑받기보다는 사랑하게 하소서._ ※3)

"항상 손을 깨끗이 해, 닥." 스피어스가 말했다.

닥은 자세를 바꿔 쭈그려 앉았다. 곧 스피어스에게서 벗어날 수 있다는 걸 알자 닥의 어깨가 가벼워졌다. 얼마나 기쁜지 죄책감이 들 지경이었다.

"기억하라고, 닥. 자네가 주변에 없다면 상황은 더 안좋아질거야." 스피어스가 말했다. 그는 거의 새 것이나 다름없는 럭키 스트라이크 한 갑을 닥의 가슴 주머니에 밀어 넣었다. "나쁘지 않은 묘비명이군. Better than most."

닥은 성질을 못 이기고 발끈했다. "그렇게 계속 죽음에 대해 떠들고 다니면 다들 소위님이 죽음을 두려워하고 있는거라 생각할겁니다."

찰나의 순간 동안 스피어스는 진심을 다해 활짝 웃어보였다. 그의 꾀죄죄한 얼굴에서 이가 하얗게 빛났다. "여기서 꺼져, 닥."

닥은 참호에서 쏜살같이 튀어나왔다. 그는 전선을 따라 빠르게 걸었다. 윈터스 중위가 보이자 닥은 소리를 내어 인사하고 그의 참호속으로 뛰어 내렸다. 천천히 조심스럽게 참호로 들어가곤 했던 노르망디 이전의 옛날은 기억도 나지 않았다.

윈터스는 쌍안경을 내리고 닥을 바라보았다. "대원들은 문제없나, 유진?"

"네, sir." 닥이 말했다. "다리는 어떠십니까?" 카랑탕에서 그는 윈터스의 정강이에서 총알을 빼내고 붕대를 감았었다. 직격탄이 아닌 도탄에 맞은 것은 행운이었다.

"괜찮아졌어." 윈터스가 말했다.

그가 손을 뻗어 닥의 어깨를 털어주었다. 닥은 그게 스피어스의 담뱃대에서 떨어진 재라는 것을 깨달았다.

윈터스는 다시 독일군 전선이 있는 정면을 응시하며 닥의 어깨에 손을 올리고 가볍게 주물렀다.

닥은 그 치유의 손길을 가만히 받아들였고, 위안을 얻었다.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1) 림프절(lymph gland)은 '맑은 샘물'을 뜻하는 라틴어 lympha에서 유래된 말.  
> ※2) 유진의 고향 뉴올리언스는 루이지애나주의 남동부에 위치하고 있는 미시시피 삼각주에 발달한 항만 도시.  
> ※3) 성 프란체스코의 평화의 기도.


	3. 죽음

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 벨기에에서, 닥은 모두를 돌보느라 정작 자신은 등한시한다. 스피어스는 닥을 약탈한다. 밴드 오브 브라더스 _에피6:바스토뉴_ 와 _에피7:한계점_ 기반.

안개는 연합군이 그들에게 보급품을 투하하는 걸 방해했다. 따라서 이지 중대가 바스토뉴의 마을 근처 눈 덮인 숲 속에 도착했을 때, 닥은 모르핀을 비롯하여 얻을 수 있는 건 뭐든 구하러 돌아 다녀야 했다.

닥은 확신했다. 모르핀을 맞지 않은 부상병들은 맞은 부상병들보다— 그들의 부상 정도가 거의 동일하다 해도 — 죽을 확률이 더 높았다. 부상병들에게 손을 올려놓으면 느껴졌다. 고통은 목숨을 앗아갈 수 있었다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

네덜란드에서 윈터스 대위는 부대대장으로 진급하였고 더이상 이지의 중대원들을 직접 지휘하지 않았다. 닥은 종종걸음으로 이 참호 저 참호를 왔다갔다 하며 보급품을 모으다가 이지 중대원들이 중위에 대해 얘기하는 것을 들었다. 노먼 다이크, 그들의 새 지휘관이었다.

중대원들은 다이크가 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 인간이라는 걸 깨달았고, 닥도 마찬가지였다. 참호죽돌이 노먼(Foxhole Norman) 같은 지휘관은 부하들을 죽게 만들었다. 윈터스는 무엇보다도 자기 부하들의 안위를 걱정하는 참다운 지휘관의 표본이었다. 다이크는 오직 출세를 위한 연줄에만 관심이 있었고 대부분의 시간 동안 행방불명이었다. 닥은 어느 누구보다 많이 돌아다녔는데, 그런 닥조차도 다이크가 어디있는지 알 수 없었다.

닥은 다이크 걱정을 하지 않으려 애썼다. 그것말고도 걱정해야 할 게 산더미였다. 독일군에게 포위당하는 것에 대해서는 그다지 걱정하지 않았다. 디데이 이후 그들에게 포위란 일상이었다. 하지만 지금 그들은 충분한 음식과 옷가지, 안식처도 없이 얼어 죽을 것 같은 추운 날씨에 야외에 나와 있었다.

독일군 포병대로부터 포격을 받을 수 있었기 때문에 전선에서는 불을 피울 수도 없었다. 대부분의 병사들은 양말이 한켤레씩 밖에 없었고, 그들 중 내복이나 적절한 코트를 가진 사람은 아무도 없었다. 이지에는 의무병 유진 로가 있었지만, 유진에게는 보급품도, 그를 지원해 줄 야전 의무실도 없었다.

그나마 자신의 참호 안에서 혼자는 아니었다. 또 다른 의무병인 랄프 스피나가 합류했기 때문이다. 스피나는 닥이 그간 마주쳤었던 병사들처럼 최고로 훈련된 건 아니었지만, 병사들에 대한 그의 관심과 걱정은 흠잡을 데 없었고, 그것은 수많은 훈련보다도 그를 더 나은 의무병으로 만들었다. 그들이 잠을 청하기 위해 좁은 참호에 끼여 앉았을 때 닥은 그의 온기를 감사히 여겼다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

닥은 토이가 그 망할놈의 군화를 신었는지 궁금했다. 그에게 군화를 신으라고 강요할 수는 없었다. 닥은 토이가 군화를 신고 감각이 돌아오는 순간, 그의 발에 불로 지지는 듯한 고통이 엄습하리란 걸 알고 있었다. 심각한 참호족※1)에도 불구하고, 토이는 적어도 이 순간만큼은 아무것도 느끼지 않을 수 있었다.

닥은 손을 주머니 깊숙히 꽂고 손가락으로 르네가 준 초콜릿 바를 만지작 거리며 눈 위를 터벅터벅 걸었다.

"로 상병."

닥은 멈춰섰다. 네덜란드를 떠난 이후, 이 숲속에서 도그 중대가 이지 중대로부터 불과 몇백야드 떨어진 곳에 있었음에도 불구하고 닥은 스피어스를 거의 보지 못했다.

스피어스는 그들이 프랑스를 떠난 이후 변한게 없었다. 그의 얼굴은 여전히 공허했고, 눈도 여전히 크게 뜨여 있었다. 스피어스는 이제 중위로 진급하여 도그의 반을 지휘하고 있었음에도 다른 장교들과 달리 겨울용 코트를 입고 있지 않았다.

닥은 스피어스가 공포심을 숨기기 위해 무표정한 얼굴을 유지한다는 것을 알았다. 닥은 스피어스 내면의 공포심을 느꼈고, 그가 전투에 임할 때에만 그것이 사라지는 것을 보았다. 오직 두려움을 바로 눈앞에 직면할 때에만 공포에서 해방된다니 얼마나 가여운 일인가.

스피어스는 이미 죽은 목숨이라 생각하고 행동하는 게 자신의 두려움을 다스리는 가장 좋은 방법이라고 판단했다. 그는 틀렸다. 그것은 자연의 섭리를 거스르고, 신을 거스르는 일이었다. 오직 신만이 앞으로 그들에게 일어날 일을 알고 계셨다. 스피어스는 _살아_ 있었고, 하루하루를 선물처럼 살아야 했다.

그 대신에, 중위는 어둠이 자신을 채우도록 했다.

"닥, 찾던 보급품은 얻었나? 아직도 필요한게 있다면 내가 1대대에서 갖다주지." 스피어스가 조용하게 말했다. 그는 사람들을 주목시키기 위해 목소리를 크게 낼 필요가 없었다.

닥은 스피어스가 1대대에서 기관총과 지프차를 포함해 꽤 많은 것들을 슬쩍 했다고 들은 적이 있었다. 그는 스피어스의 요청을 기억해냈다. _한 명 찾으면 나한테 말해._

"아가씨를 만났습니다."

스피어스의 눈이 더 크게 벌어졌다. "어디서?"

"바스토뉴에서요. 간호사입니다."

스피어스는 진지하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 철모에 손을 올려 인사를 하고는 재빨리 돌아서 걸어가버렸다.

스피어스가 몇발짝 더 내딛기 전에, 다이크 중위가 시야 안으로 느릿느릿 걸어왔다. 그는 닥을 무시하고 스피어스에게 손을 흔들었다.

"중위! 안그래도 찾고 있었네!" 다이크가 허세를 부리며 다가왔다. 군화에 눈 밟히는 소리가 요란했다.

스피어스는 우뚝 섰다. 그는 가만히 있을 때면 털끝하나 움직이지 않았는데, 그래서 일단 움직이기 시작하면 아주 빨라 보였다.

"스피어스, 내 부하들에게 엄폐를 보강하지 _말라고_ 했었는데, 자네가 엄폐를 보강하라고 했다면서? 사실인가?"

스피어스의 무표정이 살짝 변했다. 그는 피곤해 보였다. "부하들이 그렇게 말했다면 사실이겠죠."

닥은 그들 바로 옆에 서 있었지만, 다이크는 여전히 그의 존재를 알아채지 못했다.

"스피어스, 고맙지만—" 다이크는 말을 하다말고, 그가 종종 하듯이 입이 찢어져라 하품했다.

"Sir, 코 고십니까?" 닥은 다이크에게 말을 걸었다.

다이크는 거기 서있는 닥을 보고 놀란 것 같았다. "잘 모르겠는데, 내가 코를 고나?" 다이크는 그가 농담한거라 생각하는 듯 웃었다.

"중요한 일입니다, sir," 닥이 말했다. "저는 중위님이 하품하시는 게 염려됩니다. 밤마다 8시간씩 수면을 취하는 성인남성에게 이건 정상이 아닙니다." 닥은 목소리에 빈정거림이 들어가지 않도록 주의했다. "저체온증의 징후일 수도 있습니다. 하지만 제가 정말로 걱정하는 건" — 그는 스피어스가 아직 자신의 말을 들을 수 있다는 걸 알고 목소리를 낮췄다. — "만성질환이 있으신 게 아닌가 하는겁니다."

"만성질환?" 다이크가 놀라서 말했다.

"겁을 드리려는 건 전혀 아닙니다만, 만약 밤에 코를 골고 낮 동안 하품을 하신다면, 그건... 수면병(Sleeping Sickness) 증상일 수도 있습니다."

그는 정확한 병명을 기억해 낼 수 없었다. 수면병은 전혀 관계없는 아열대 질환이었지만 다이크에게는 충분히 그럴듯하게 들릴 것이다.

"수면 중에 몇초간 호흡이 멈추고, 이게 반복되는 겁니다. 그러면 신체가 충분한 산소를 공급받지 못해서 코를 골고 하품을 하게 되죠. 그리고 이 질환을 가진 사람들은 가끔, 수면 중에 호흡이 멈춘 뒤 다시는 숨을 쉬지 않기도 합니다."

스피어스는 닥의 머리 너머로 나무들을 빤히 바라보았다. 그는 더 이상 피곤해 보이지 않았다.

"치명적인 건가?" 다이크가 물었다.

"그렇습니다, sir. 호흡이 멈췄을 때 치명적일 수 있습니다."

닥은 스피어스와 나란히 서서, 충분한 산소를 찾아가는 듯 허둥지둥 사라지는 다이크를 지켜보는 동안 씰룩거리는 얼굴을 통제하려고 고군분투했다.

스피어스는 럭키 스트라이크 한갑을 꺼내 흔들어 튀어나온 한개피를 닥에게 내밀었다. 닥이 그것을 입술 사이에 끼워 물자 스피어스는 금색 라이터로 즉시 불을 붙여주었다. 그들은 다이크의 멀어져가는 등을 보며 침묵 속에서 담배를 피웠다.

익숙한 광경이었다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

닥은 주머니에서 막 꺼낸 손수건을 응시했다. 이게 어떻게 주머니에 들어가 있는지 잠시 잊고 있었다.

그는 학창시절 읽었던, 귀부인에게서 받은 "총애"를 걸친 기사들에 관한 이야기를 기억해냈다. 기사는 자신의 투구나 방패에 총애를 매달았다. 닥은 자신의 구급낭 손잡이에 손수건이 묶여 있는 모습을 상상해보았다.

하지만 그의 아가씨에겐 더이상 손수건이 필요치 않았고, 그녀는 그것이 버려지는 걸 원치 않을 것이다. 닥은 손수건의 가운데를 찢어 반쪽으로 베이브의 손에 붕대를 감아주었다. 그 심하게 베인 상처는 자신의 부주의로 생긴 것이었다.

며칠 전, 베이브는 어린 보충병 줄리안이 바로 자신의 눈 앞에서 죽는 것을 보고 정신적 충격을 받았다. 저격수의 공격 때문에 정찰대는 줄리안의 시신을 쓰러진 자리에 남겨 두고 올 수 밖에 없었다.

이제 베이브는 웃음을 되찾았다. 마침내.

 _베이브._ 헤프론을 그렇게 부르는건 생각보다 쉬웠다. 그 별명은 닥을 미소짓게 했다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

"Hey, 닥!"

닥은 립턴의 목소리가 들리는 쪽으로 돌아섰다.

선임상사가 그에게 급히 달려왔다. "베이브는 어때? 괜찮아졌어?"

"Yeah, 그런 것 같아요." 닥이 말했다. "지금은 저랑 스피나와 같이 있습니다."

립턴이 씩 웃었다. "너네 셋이, 한 참호 안에 들어가 있다고?"

"그런 셈이죠." 닥이 말했다. "스피나가 항상 거기에 있진 않아요."

립턴은 닥의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. "넌 어때, 닥? 넌 누구보다도 떠맡은 짐이 많아서 걱정이야."

닥이 대답도 하기 전에, 립턴이 허리를 구부리며 격하게 기침했다. 닥은 그의 어깨에 손을 올려 진정시킨 뒤, 재빨리 선임상사의 목으로 손을 미끄러뜨렸다. 뜨거웠다. 지나치게 뜨거웠다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

닥은 윈터스의 은신처를 못미더운 눈초리로 쳐다보았다. 포이(Foy) 마을 근처에 위치한 2대대 CP※2)는 땅에 얕은 구덩이를 파고 모래주머니를 둘러쌓아 방수포로 지붕을 덮은 것이었다. 그곳엔 작은 모닥불도 있었지만 여느 병사들의 참호보다도 더 노출된터라 여전히 추웠다.

윈터스는 체온을 유지하기 위해 필사적으로 움직이는 근육들 때문에 전신을 미세하게 떨고 있었다. 윈터스가 커피를 권하자 닥은 윈터스 혼자서 그걸 다 마시길 바라며 고개를 저었다.

웅크린 채 앉아있는 닉슨 대위의 얼굴은 두달째 기르고 있는 수염으로 뒤덮여 있었는데, 대다수의 남자들이 반년은 길러야 되는 것보다 훨씬 덥수룩했다. 그는 코트의 양 소매 속으로 반대쪽 손을 깊숙이 집어넣은 채였다.

끔찍하게도, 순간적으로 닥은 닉슨의 양 팔이 절단됐다고 생각했다.

"여, 누군가 했더니 자비의 천사로군." 닉슨이 말했다. "그 망할 커피 좀 마셔. 아님 나한테 먹일테니까. 난 지금까지 _커피_ 를 엄청 마셨다고."

닥은 윈터스에게서 뜨거운 철제컵을 받아 맨손으로 감싸들며, 생각을 추스르고 그가 해야 하는 일을 했다. "윈터스 대위님. 코트 단추 좀 풀어보시죠. Sir."

윈터스가 그를 바라보았다. 윈터스의 이는 거의 소리가 들릴만큼 딱딱 맞부딪히고 있었다. "유진! 날이 많이 춥잖나."

닉슨이 콧웃음쳤다. "정확히 짚었어, 닥. 그의 코트 안감이 없어졌지. 코트가 없는 사람한테 줘버렸거든. 그치만 내걸 뺏을 순 없을걸."

닥은 윈터스를 노려보았다. 저 인간이 얼어 죽으려고 작정했나?

닉슨은 닥의 어깨너머를 쳐다보더니 갑자기 활짝 웃었다. "이거, 죽음의 천사 아니신가."

닥은 CP로 들어오는 스피어스를 보기 위해 뒤돌았다. 스피어스의 얼굴은 여느때처럼 무표정 했지만, 닥은 그의 자세에서 그가 윈터스에게 뭔가 비밀스럽게 말하러 왔음을— 혹은 윈터스가 그에게 비밀스레 할 말이 있어 불렀거나 — 알아챘다.

닥은 변명을 둘러대고 빈 컵을 내려놓는 것도 잊어버린 채 황급히 자리를 떴다. 윈터스에게 할 말이 더 있었으나, 나중으로 미뤄도 될 것이다. 일단은 닉슨이 던진 커피에 대한 농담에서 그가 닥의 충고를 받아들였다는 것을 확인했다.

닥은 닉슨에게 저체온증을 피하고 싶다면 술을 끊어야만 한다고 개인적으로 주의를 줬었다. 속설과는 반대로, 알콜은 혈류를 방해해서 사람을 더 춥게 만들었다.

닉슨은 의외로 순순히 동의했다. "어쨌든, 이런 환경에선 즐길 수가 없더군."

닉슨은 마음만 먹으면, 윈터스의 곁에서 천천히 얼어붙는 대신 연대 본부로 가서 VAT 69를 즐길 수 있었다. 하지만 그들 중 누구도 그 사실을 꼭 짚어 언급하지 않았다.

닥은 윈터스 대신 닉슨과 이야기를 마무리 짓기로 했다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

그날 밤 닥은 닉슨의 참호를 찾아 다녔고, 마침내 눈이 흩뿌려진 방수포를 발견했다.

닥은 방수포 가장자리에 무릎을 꿇었다. "닉슨 대위님!"

방수포가 걷히고 닉슨이 참호 안에서 튀어나왔다. "이런 젠장, 거의 잠든 참이었는데! 꿈 속에서는 따뜻하다고."

"윈터스 대위님에 대해서 드릴 말씀이 있습니다, sir. 대위님 혼자 CP에서 주무시게 하면 안됩니다. 그럼 저체온증이 올겁니다."

"흥미로운 의견이로군, 유진. 싱크 대령에게 확실히 전달하도록 하지." 닉슨은 방수포 아래로 사라졌다.

그 다음날, 윈터스는 몸을 떨지 않았다.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1) Trench foot ; 습하고 차가운 환경에 반복적으로 장기간 노출된 경우 발생하는 동상과 비슷한 발병.  
> ※2) Command post ; 전투 사령부.


	4. 그리고 자비

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 스피어스의 관점에서 서술. 밴드 오브 브라더스 _에피7:한계점_ 기반.

스피어스는 4인1조로 정찰대를 꾸려서 포이의 모든 건물을 다시 한번 훑어보라고 지시했고— 그는 더이상 저격수의 기습을 원치 않았다. — 자신은 전(前) 독일군 전투 사령부가 있던 넓은 저택으로 향했다. 그 곳이 아직도 온전히 남아 있는 것은 기적이었다. 나치 장교들은 항상 자신들이 편안히 지낼 수 있도록 최선을 다했으므로, 적어도 한번 훑어 볼 가치는 있었다.

연기 냄새를 따라 뒤쪽 응접실로 가자, 거대한 벽난로가 나타났다. 가구의 잔해들이 아직도 벽난로 안에서 연기를 내며 그슬리고 있었다.

그는 바닥에 널브러져있는 쪼개진 가구 토막들을 모아 불씨 위에 올려놓고, 불길이 솟아오를 때까지 발간 잿더미를 뒤적거렸다. 너무 오랫동안 추위에 떨었던 탓에 불꽃의 열기는 백만개의 태양만큼이나 강렬하게 느껴졌다. 그는 인기척을 느끼고 문가로 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 닥이었다.

스피어스는 자신이 닥의 가슴에 총을 겨누고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 총을 내리고 어깨에 스트랩을 둘러멨다.

닥은 방 안으로 들어와 불가에 서더니 잠시 후 불 쪽으로 손을 뻗었다. 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 수다쟁이가 아니었고, 꼭 필요한 말만 했다. 스피어스는 편안하다는 것을 깨달았다. 닥의 모든 것이 편안했다.

닥이 몸을 덥히는 동안, 스피어스는 책상 서랍을 열어보고, 상자를 들여다보고, 찬장을 살피며 방안을 어슬렁거렸다. 그는 브랜디 두병을 찾아내 자켓 주머니에 챙겨 넣었다. 값나가는 물건은 없었다. 그는 한때 휴미더※1)와 식탁 의자였을 가구 잔해를 희생시켜 난롯불에 나무 토막을 더 던져넣었다.

몸을 바로 세우며, 스피어스는 닥을 쳐다보았다. 깜박 잊고 있었다. 어째서 닥이 자신과 함께 여기 있는건지 즉시 자문해 봤어야 했다. 닥은 퍼콘테나, 부상병들 중 한명과 함께 있어야 하는데.

이유를 알아내기 위해 스피어스는 내면의 밸런스시트※2)를 검토해보았다.

바스토뉴 이후 모든 것이 긍정적인 방향으로 증가했다. 그는 지금까지 봐 온 장교들 중 가장 훌륭한 장교인 윈터스에게 직통으로 보고를 올렸다. 그는 506연대에서 가장 뛰어난 중대인 이지 중대를 지휘했다. 그에겐 가장 뛰어난 선임상사 립턴이 있었고, 곧 그의 소위가 될 예정이었다. 그리고 미 육군 전체를 통틀어 가장 뛰어난 의무병이 있었다.

스피어스는 자신의 밸런스시트가 그나 그의 부하들 중 누구도 이 전쟁에서 살아남을 수 없다고— 그가 역사상 가장 뛰어난 군인이지 않는 이상 — 알려줄지라도, 밸런스시트를 신뢰해야만 했다. 그것은 그로 하여금 확률을 우선시 하도록 만들었다. 대단치는 않았지만, 그와 그의 부하들이 상황을 헤쳐나가기엔 충분했다. 그건 그에게 유일한 희망이었고, 지금까지는 효과가 있었다.

여전히 불에 손을 뻗은 채 닥이 천천히 말했다, "감사드리러 온겁니다, sir, 다이크에게서 지휘권을 뺏어주셔서요."

"명령을 받은 것 뿐이야, 상병." 스피어스가 말했다.

닥을 이해하려면 그전에 먼저 닥의 표정을 이해해야 했다. 이 표정은 지금까지 보지 못한 것이었고, 그래서 스피어스는 그동안 마주쳤던 닥의 모든 표정들을 찬찬히 더듬어 생각해 보았다. 이건 닥이 사로잡힌 독일군 포로들을— 이지의 공수대원들을 죽였을지도 모르는 — 보던 표정을 떠올리게 했다. 닥은 그 독일군들을 마치 머리를 물어뜯어 버리고 싶다는 듯 바라봤었다. 지금 스피어스를 보는 그의 표정은, 찡그리지 않은걸 제외하면 딱 그것과 같았다.

스피어스는 나가서 정찰대의 보고를 받아야 했다. 어쨌든 여기 CP에는 건질만한 전리품이 없었다.

 _전리품 없음. 값나가는 것 없음._ 닥이 그에게 말하려 했던 어떤 것을 제외하고.

닥은 자신의 아가씨를 찾은 이후 스피어스에게 손대지 않았다. 하지만 얼마 지나지 않아 바스토뉴는 독일군 포병대에게 폭격을 당했다. 그리고 닥은 거의 망가졌다. 저체온증이나 뭐 그런 것들 때문에.

스피어스가 원인을 찾으려 노력해봤지만 아무런 소득이 없었다. 원인은 100가지 중 하나일 수 있었다. 혹은 80가지 중 하나거나 — 그것은 얼마나 많은 이지 중대원들을 잃었는가 하는 것이었다. 단 하나 놀라운 점은, 닥이 감당할 수 없게 되기까지 아주 오래 걸렸다는 것이다. 닥은 몇달 전에 무너져 내렸어야 했지만, 그는 견뎌냈다. 스피어스처럼.

_바스토뉴 만큼 최악의 상황은 벌어지지 않을거다. 나에게, 닥에게, 우리 모두에게. 우리는 이겨냈고, 거기에 비하면 여긴 천당이지._

_어쩌면 우리는 살지도 몰라._

불빛은 닥의 창백한 피부를 황금빛으로 물들였다. 스피어스는 닥에게 가까이 다가가 그의 어깨에 한 손을 올리고, 이번만큼은 필연적인 퇴짜가 조금 천천히 오길 바랐다.

거절은 없었다. 스피어스는 확실히 하기 위해 20을 셌다. 20초를 낭비했다는 말이다. 닥이 허락한 게 뭐든지간에, 그는 오랜 시간을 주지 않을 터였다.

스피어스는 자신의 장비 대부분을— 소총, 망원경, 권총, 수통, 급보행낭 — 급히 벗어던지고, 닥의 숄더백도 머리 위로 끌어올려 벗겼다. 그는 자켓 주머니에서 브랜디 한 병을 꺼내 뚜껑을 따고 닥에게 건넸다. 닥은 적당히 한모금 마시고 그에게 돌려주었다.

"전리품을 위하여." 스피어스는 건배를 위해 술을 들이켰다.

앞으로 얼마든지 무능력하고 비겁한 장교들을 대신하는 것도 괜찮을 것 같다.

스피어스는 불 속에 병을 던져넣었다. 유리는 산산조각이 났고 알콜을 먹어치운 불길은 두배로 높이 치솟아 올랐다. 낭비적인 행동은 아니었다. 단지 한시라도 빨리 두 손을 자유롭게 하고 싶었을 뿐이었다. 그는 양 손을 닥의 목에 올려놓고 아래로 거칠게 미끄러트리며 손가락이 맨살에 닿을 때까지 옷을 잡아 젖혔다. 닥의 자켓과 셔츠를 급히 끌어내리고 바지 단추를 풀었다. 그는 닥을 가까이 끌어당겨 벨트를 풀고나서 닥에게 팔을 두르고 바지 뒤로 손을 내렸다.

스피어스는 효율적으로 하려고 노력했다. 손이 움직이는 동시에 그의 입 또한 닥의 목에서 뺨, 입술, 가슴으로 움직였다. 그는 한 손을 여전히 뒤 쪽에 둔 채 다른 한 손을 닥의 바지 앞섶으로 미끄러뜨렸다. 부족했다.

스피어스는 자신과 닥의 자켓을 벗어 좀먹은 카펫 위로 펼쳤다. 그와중에도 어떻게든 한 팔은 닥의 허리에 두른 채였다. 그는 무릎을 꿇으며 닥도 바닥으로 끌어당겼다. 그리고는 불길에 따뜻해진 닥의 피부를 느끼며 맨 가슴과 복부를 핥다가 머리를 아래로 아래로 내렸다.

불꽃이 일렁이는 그의 시선에도 닥은 침착을 유지했었는데, 사라졌다. 닥에게 스피어스는 마치 통제할 수 없는 상황─ 쏟아지는 비나 추축국의 침공처럼 ─인 것 같았다. 하지만 스피어스의 입이 와닿는 느낌에 정신을 차린 듯 했다.

스피어스는 아무도 닥에게 이런 적이 없다는 걸 확신했다. 이런 수순을 이해하지 못하는게 분명해 보였기 때문이다. 닥이 스피어스를 떼내려 애쓰며 어깨를 세게 밀어내기 시작했지만, 스피어스는 입 안에 닥의 것을 맛 볼 때까지 멈추지 않았다.

스피어스는 닥을 위해 그의 바지 단추를 채워주고 일어난 뒤 닥이 두발로 서도록 일으켜 세웠다. 닥이 여전히 가쁜 숨을 몰아 쉬자 그는 닥의 셔츠 단추를 채워주고는 마치 데이트 상대와 고급 레스토랑을 나가는 것처럼 닥의 자켓을 집어들었다.

스피어스가 자신의 자켓을 걸치자 주머니 속에 들어있는 또 한병의 브랜디가 느껴졌다. 그는 술을 마실까 담배를 피울까 고민하다가, 마음을 고쳐먹었다. 지금 당장은 입에서 느껴지는 맛을 씻어내고 싶지 않았다.

닥이 스피어스의 벨트에 손을 뻗었을 때 그의 눈에서는 격렬한 감정이 사라진 뒤였고, 그래서 스피어스는 그를 밀어냈다.

"여기까지만 하지," 스피어스가 말했다. 스피어스는 자신이 닥을 만지는 것이 닥에게 만져지는 것 만큼, 어쩌면 그보다 더 좋았다는 것을 닥이 이해하길 바랐다. 단 하나 이상했던 점은 닥이 늘상 하던 것처럼 프랑스어로 섹시한 말을 속삭이지 않고 거의 침묵했다는 것이다.

닥은 그의 숄더백을 다시 메고 보통때처럼 성큼성큼 빠르게 걸어 떠났다.

스피어스는 자신의 생체 시계를 체크했다. 그가 처음 CP로 들어와서 불을 지핀 후 고작 20분밖에 지나지 않았다. 아직은 예정대로였다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

라샹에 있는 수녀원의 예배당 안에서 스피어스는 숙면을 취할 수 있으리란 걸 알았다. 병사들은 마침내, 최소한 추위와 독일군의 포격으로부터는 안전해졌다. 그는 생체 달력을 확인해 보았다. 마지막으로 실내 취침을 한 후 30일 이상 지나 있었다.

스피어스는 작은 예배당을 둘러보며 그들을 위해 노래하고 있는 성가대 소녀들과, 성자들과 천사들이 그려진 그림들을 감상했다. 그는 닉슨이 자신을 불렀던 별명을 떠올리곤 미소를 지었다. _죽음의 천사_ 라. 스피어스는 그 이름을 받아들이지 않았지만 닥에겐 그의 것이 잘 어울렸다. _자비의 천사._ 스피어스는 CP 밖에 서서 전부 다 듣고 있었다. 닥이 윈터스에게 잔소리를 하자 조용히 웃기도 하면서.

스피어스는 폴리 중위가 은십자 훈장(Silver Cross)에 추천했던 걸 닥이 아는지 궁금했다. 다이크는 싱크에게 전하길 거부했다.

다이크는 지옥에 떨어질거다.

훈장없는 천사는 현재 성호를 그으며— 카톨릭에서 하는 그런 것들 — 예배당을 한바퀴 돌고 있었다.

스피어스는 신도 좌석에 앉아 립턴 옆에서 보고서와 중대 근무자 명단을 작성했다. 둘다 내용은 이미 머릿속에 있었지만 서류로 만들어 상부에 제출해야 했고, 그러지 않으면 그들은 불안해했다.

스피어스는 립턴과 얘기를 나눈 후 활짝 웃으며 연대로 갔다. 마땅히 받을만한 진급 소식을 부하에게 알리는 것은 기분 좋은 일이었다. 특히 그 부하가 이제 자신의 사람이라면.

한시간 뒤 예배당으로 돌아갈 때 눈발이 거세게 날리고 있었다. 그는 서둘러 문을 통과했고 시린 바람이 그를 따라 불어닥쳤다.

닥은 입구 근처에 있었는데 보아하니 그를 기다린 것 같았다. 닥은 장교들을 꼼짝 못하게 할 때 짓는 단단히 작정한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

"뭔가, 유진?"

"립턴 상사님 말입니다, sir," 닥이 말했다. "아픈 것을 숨기고 있습니다. 아주 가까이서 들어보시면 숨소리가 쌕쌕거리는 걸 들을 수 있을 겁니다. 거의 죽기 직전이에요."

그들은 고작 한걸음 떨어진 거리에 서서 서로에게 속삭이고 있었다. 스피어스가 걸친 수많은 가방과 주머니들이 닥의 자켓에 부딪혔다.

"그래서?" 스피어스가 말했다.

"반드시 충분한 휴식을 취하게 하십시오." 닥은 마치 지금 이 순간부터 립턴의 병세는 전적으로 스피어스의 책임이라는 듯 엄한 표정을 지었다.

이 경우에는 맞는 소리였다.

  

 

* * *

 

  

스피어스는 좌석에 몸을 펴고 누워서 시체처럼 자다가, 돌연 전면 경계태세로 벌떡 일어났다. 뭔가 잘못됐다. 그의 생체 시계는 5시에 깨우도록 설정되어 있었는데, 잠든지 고작 한시간 밖에 지나지 않았다.

소녀들은 _릴리 마를렌_ ※3) 같이 스피어스가 찬송가라 추측한 노래들을 영어와 프랑스어로 부르고 있었다. 대부분의 선율은 처음 들어보는 것이었지만, 그 순간 천사같은 높은 목소리가 익숙한 단어를 외쳤다. 프랑스어로.

그는 알아들을 법 한 사람을 찾아 주위를 둘러보다가 닉슨을 발견했다. 정보장교는 외교에서 공용어로 쓰이는 프랑스어를 할 수 있어야 했다. 스피어스는 재빨리 그의 자리로 이동했다.

"소녀들이 부르는 노래가 뭡니까?" 스피어스가 물었다.

닉슨이 졸린 눈으로 쳐다보았다. "뭐? 아. _저를 평화의 도구로 써주소서._ 라는 거야. 내가 영어 가사를 알고 있지."

닉슨은 흥얼거리더니, 음정을 무시하고 노래를 부르기 시작했다.

"주여 저를 평화의 도구로 써주소서.  
절망이 있는 곳에 희망을,  
어둠이 있는 곳에 빛을,  
슬픔이 있는 곳에 기쁨을 가져오게 하소서.  
간구하오니 주여,  
위로받기보다는 위로하고,  
이해하기보다는 이해하며,  
사랑받기보다는 사랑하게 하소서. 내 진심을 다하여!※4)

론, 자네 괜찮나?"

닉슨은 그의 소중한 술병을 꺼내 스피어스에게 건넸다.

스피어스는 맛도 느끼지 않고 술을 삼켰다. 모든 것이 이해되었다. 그것이 닥 로가 그의 목덜미에 대고 속삭여왔던 말들이라는 걸 깨닫기에는 부족함이 없었다.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1) Humidor ; 시가를 저장해두는 상자.  
> ※2) Balance sheet ; 대차대조표. (+)요소와 (-)요소를 각각 나열하여 표시한 것.  
> ※3) Lili Marlene ; WW2 당시 양 진영 모두에서 크게 유행하던 독일의 사랑 노래.  
> ※4) 원문 ; Make me a channel of your peace:  
> Where there's despair in life let me bring hope,  
> Where there is darkness, only light,  
> And where there's sadness, ever joy:  
> O Master grant that I may never seek  
> So much to be consoled as to console;  
> To be understood as to understand,  
> To be loved, as to love with all my soul!


	5. 엉망진창

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 아그노에서 스피어스는 밸런스시트를 바로 맞춰보려 시도한다. 밴드 오브 브라더스 _에피8:마지막정찰_ 기반.

웹스터 이등병이 떠나자마자, 스피어스는 그가 필요함을 깨달았다. 소파에 누워 쿨럭거리는 립턴을 뒤로하고 그는 이지 2소대가 처소를 마련한 감시초소로 빠르게 걸어갔다.

스피어스는 뾰루퉁한 표정으로 침상에 누워있는 웹스터를 발견할 수 있었다. 하버드보이가 옛 전우들에게서 애정을 받지 못하고 있군, 스피어스는 짐작했다. 다른 토코아 출신들과 달리, 웹은 부상을 당한 뒤 이지로 복귀를 서두르지 않았던 것이다.

스피어스는 웹스터에게 3층으로 따라오라는 몸짓을 해보였다. 그들은 거의 발목까지 회반죽 덩어리가 차오르는 텅 빈 방의 한가운데 섰다.

"카톨릭에 대해 말해봐." 스피어스가 말했다. 그가 깨달음을 얻기 위해 선택한 사람은 웹스터였다. 카톨릭 신자는 아니면서 유식한 사람이 필요했는데 조건에 들어맞는 사람은 웹스터가 유일했기 때문이다.

웹스터는 그 질문에 놀라는 한편 즐거워했다. "뭘 알고 싶으십니까, sir? 기본적인 교리? 역사?"

스피어스는 닉슨이 불러주는대로 찬송가를 받아 적어 놨던 종이 한장을 꺼내 웹스터에게 건넸다.

웹스터의 반응은 즉각적이었다. "닥의 기도문이군요."

"무슨 뜻인데?"

"이건 성 프란치스코의 기도문에 기반한 것입니다. 부상당한 적 있으십니까, sir?" 웹스터는 거의 재밌어 죽으려 했다. 그의 대학교수는 분명히 그를 싫어했을 거다.

그건 상관없는 질문이었다. 스피어스는 대답하지 않았다.

"닥에겐 작은 비밀이 하나 있는데, 자신은 아무도 모를거라 생각하죠. 하지만 부상당했던 이지 중대원 아무나 잡고 물어봐도 그 비밀에 대해 들으실 수 있을겁니다."

스피어스는 웹스터의 무릎에 총을 쐈더라면 그에게서 더 빨리 정보를 얻을 수 있었을지 궁금했다. "계속해." 그가 말했다.

"닥은 자기가 _트레이터_ 라고 생각합니다." 웹스터는 의기양양하게 말했다. "그의 할머니가 케이준 신앙 치유자였거든요. 손을 올려놓고 치료하는, 뭐 흔한 미신적 개소리입니다. 하지만 반전이 하나 있는데, 바로 _트레이터_ 가 환자 위로 읊는 기도문입니다. 케이준은 프랑스어 사투리를 쓰기 때문에 기도문이 프랑스어죠."

"자넨 이걸 어떻게 아나?" 스피어스가 말했다. 웹스터가 말한 것은 알고 있던 정보와 들어맞았지만 스피어스는 받아들이기를 주저했다. 닥쳐올 결과가 너무 참혹했다.

"간단한 관찰이죠. 저는 닥이 말하는 걸 여러번 들었습니다. 그의 목소리는 잘 들리거든요. 그리고 닥이 스피나에게 자기 할머니 얘길했었는데, 스피나가 다른 사람들에게 퍼뜨렸죠."

그렇다면 웹스터는 직접 경험한 적이 없다는 말이었다. "자네가 네덜란드에서 부상당했을 때 닥이 담당 의무병 아니었나?"

"그랬었죠, 하지만 저는 닥의 치료를 전부 받지 않았습니다. 제 부상은 그렇게 심각하지 않았거든요, sir. 고통이 심한건 아니었죠."

"고통이 멈춘게 닥이 자네를 보기 전인가, 후인가?" 스피어스가 물었다.

"후입니다." 웹스터가 말했다. 그는 웃으며 고개를 흔들었다. " _중위님_ 이 그걸 믿는단 소리는 하지마세요."

"자넨 바스토뉴에 없었어. 있었던 사람과 얘기해 봐. 자네의 그 간단한 관찰력을 써보라고, 웹." 스피어스는 전속력으로 계단을 내려와 열에 시달리는 립턴에게 돌아갔다.

이제 분명해졌다. 닥은 스피어스가 아프다고 생각한 것이다. 그리고 스피어스의 신체가 아픈 것은 결코 아니었으므로, 닥은 그의 머리에 병이 있다고 생각하는 것이 틀림없었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

아그노에서 온전한 집은 손에 꼽을 정도였기 때문에 스피어스와 그의 부사관은 방 하나를 겨우 배정받을 수 있었다. 방에는 싱글 침대 하나뿐이었다.

립턴은 더이상 폐렴에 걸린 것을 숨길 수 없었다. 전날, 그의 체온은 잠깐동안 40도까지 치솟았다. 스피어스는 닥이 자신을 잡아먹을 듯 노려보던 그 표정을 절대 잊지 못할 것이다. 하지만 립은 회복할 것이다. 스피어스가 그를 꼼짝하지 못하게 잡아두기만 한다면.

스피어스는 침실에 들어갔을 때 침대가 텅 비어있는 것을 발견했다. 립턴은 얇디 얇은 담요를 두르고 바닥에 누워 있었다.

"거기 아래서 뭐하는 건가, 립?"

"침대는 중위님이 쓰세요, sir." 립턴이 기침을 했다.

"자넨 쉬어야해. 침대로 들어가."

"죄송하지만, sir, 그럴 수 없어요. 안될 말입니다."

스피어스는 더이상 시간을 낭비하지 않았다. 그는 닥과 윈터스 중 누굴 불러올지 고심했다. 어느쪽이든 좋았다. OP 바로 옆이 닥의 막사였기 때문에 닥이 먼저 눈에 띄었다.

닥은 그날밤 있을 정찰에 대비해 응급처치 키트를 정비하는 중이었다. 식량을 제외하면 보급 상황은 전반적으로 준수했다. 아그노는 보급로의 맨 끝자락이었기 때문에 도중에 가져가지 않은 것들만 보급 받을 수 있었다. 스피어스는 럭키 스트라이크를 구하기 위해 비싼 값을 치르고 있었다.

스피어스는 닥에게 손가락을 까딱해 보이곤 자리를 떴다. 닥이 군소리없이 따라올거란 걸 알고 있었다.

립턴이 있는 방에 도착하기 훨씬 전부터 그의 기침소리가 들렸다.

"립에게 침대를 쓰라고 얘기해." 스피어스는 상병으로부터 야단을 맞게 될 립턴의 프라이버시를 지켜주기 위해 창가로 향했다.

처음에 닥은 깊고 부드러운 목소리로 립턴을 구슬렸지만, 립턴이 계속 거부하자 닥은 이성을 잃고 욱했다.

"병이 나아지지 않으면, 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 존재가 될겁니다! 저 침대에 들어가서, 내가 나오라고 할 때까지 누워있어요!"

스피어스는 창문 쪽으로 돌아선 채 닥의 격양된 목소리를 들으며 미소를 지었다.

스피어스는 방을 나서는 닥을 뒤따랐고, 립턴은 그가 실실 웃는 걸 보지 못했다. 그 순간 포격을 알리는 호각소리가 들렸다. 그들은 지하실과 방공호로 향해야 했지만 닥은 스피어스를 밀치고 립턴 위로 몸을 날렸다.

립턴은 집중포화가 계속되자 조용히 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그래봤자 대단한 욕쟁이는 아니어서 _이런 세상에_ 와 _제기랄_ 이 전부였다. 다행히도 공격은 곧 끝났다. 연합군에게 수십년 묵은 군수품을 발사하고 있는걸로 봐서 독일군은 보급로를 유지할 수 없는 것 같았다.

닥은 립턴 옆에서 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 스피어스가 _진정(settling)_ 이라 부른다고 알고 있는 것을 했다. 닥이 립턴의 목에 손을 대고 손가락으로 뺨을 어루만지자 립턴은 거의 즉시 잠에 빠져들었다.

그들은 립턴을 뒤로하고 1층으로 향했다.

"안전을 위해 지하실로 옮겨야 할까?" 스피어스가 물었다.

"그 눅눅한 곳으로 옮기면 죽을 겁니다." 닥은 단호한 시선을 보냈다. "기침 때문에 휴식을 취하지 못하고 있어요. 코데인 시럽이 필요한데 제가 지금 가진게 없네요. 독한 술이 도움이 될겁니다."

"그렇게 하지." 스피어스가 말했다.

"정찰은 언제 나갑니까?" 닥이 물었다.

"0120에 돌아올거야."

그들은 현관문에서 갈라졌다. 닥은 OP 옆 자신의 막사로 돌아갔고, 스피어스는 술을 찾아 나섰다. 그는 루거(Luger)와 어떤 독일산 브랜디를 맞바꿔 립턴에게 가져갔다.

"저 술 안마셔요." 립턴이 말했다.

"닥이 마셔야 된다고 했어." 스피어스가 말했다. "그를 다시 불러왔음 좋겠나?"

립턴은 병을 들어 한모금 마시곤 진저리를 쳤다.

그날밤 늦게, 스피어스는 담요로 몸을 감싼 채 바닥에 누웠다. 바스토뉴의 얼어죽을 만큼 춥던 참호 이후 완벽한 호사였다. 생체 시계는 정찰에 맞춰 2300에 그를 깨울 것이다. 스피어스는 까무룩 잠이 들었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

아침이 되자 스피어스는 상황을 재검토했다. 잭슨은 정찰 중 죽었다. 강 건너 닥에게 잭슨을 데려가기까지 귀중한 몇분이 흘러갔다. 잭슨은 그 시간을 견디지 못했다.

그래도 잭슨은 닥의 손길 아래서 숨을 거뒀다.

스피어스 내면의 밸런스시트 반대편에서는 립턴이 달게 자고 있었다. 닥이 열이 떨어진 것을 확인했다.

그리고 퍼콘테와 웹스터가 중대로 돌아왔다. 웹스터는 가끔씩 젠체하며 재수없게 굴긴 했지만 훌륭한 병사였다.

하지만 스피어스는 여전히 부하를 잃은 채였고 충분히 납득할만한 이유 때문이 아니었다. 그는 생체 달력을 참고해 토코아 출신들이 132일째 전투 중이라고 추정했다. 대원들을 짓누르는 긴장감과 피로, 추위, 형편없는 음식은 그들을 약화시켰다. 잭슨은 자신이 던진 수류탄의 폭발에 당했다. 경솔하게도.

일어나서는 안되는 일이었다. 그리고 닥의 손에는 또다른 시신이 안겼다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

스피어스는 나쁜 소식을 전하기 위해 닥을 찾았다.

"오늘밤 또 정찰이 있을 예정이다."

닥은 그를 쳐다보지 않았다. 닥의 손은 키트를 챙기느라 부산했다. "또 보트입니까?"

"그래." 스피어스가 말했다. "정찰대는 0220에 돌아올거야."

"이번엔 강기슭에서 기다리겠습니다. 지난밤에 제가 말씀드렸—"

"널 기관총이 빗발치는 곳으로 밀어넣진 않을거야."

닥은 잔뜩 못마땅한 표정을 하고 그를 쳐다보았다.

"유진, 만일 네가 죽는다면, 장기적으로 봤을 때 난 더 많은 부하를 잃게 될거다."

닥은 잠시 고개를 돌렸다가, 다시 반쯤 돌아봤다. "지난 3주동안 얼마나 주무셨습니까? 함께 지내는 립턴이 기침을 심하게 했잖습니까."

"난 해야 한다면 박격포 공격 중에도 잘 수 있어. 내 걱정은 하지마라, 상병."

닥이 떠나자, 스피어스는 자신의 마지막 말이 완벽히 무시당했다는 느낌이 들었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

윈터스가 부하들에게 정찰은 명목상으로만 진행한다고 전달한 뒤, 스피어스는 서둘러 자리를 뜰 채비를 했다. 닥에게 이 기쁜 소식을 알려야 했다. 하지만 이 비밀을 경솔하게 발설해 버릴지도 모르는 어린 존스 소위를 혼자 돌아다니게 둘 순 없었다. 그래서 스피어스는 존스에게 같이 CP로 가자고 말했다.

존스는 기쁘게 따라나섰다. 그는 윈터스를 따라다니는 강아지 같았다. 신참내기들은 모두 저랬다.

강아지 하게 놔두자. 스피어스는 자신은 최소한 경비견 정도는 될 자격이 있다고 생각했다.

존은 그와 대화하려고 애썼다. "그래서 우리는 전선에서 빠지게 될겁니다."

 _우리_ 라. 존스는 전선에 온지 1일째였다. 스피어스는 대꾸하지 않았다.

CP에 도착하자 잡역병이 차를 만들어 대접했다. 스피어스는 허술한 컵을 집어들고 홀짝였다. 그는 영국에서 자랄 때 차를 마시곤 했었고 윈터스는 그걸 좋아하는 것 같았다.

닥이 CP로 들어와 윈터스에게 곧장 걸어갔다. 스피어스가 찻잔을 들고 있는 걸 본 그의 얼굴에 반짝 미소가 떠올랐다 사라졌다.

"대원들에게 덧신이 보급됐습니다." 닥이 말했다. "이제 참호족 발병이 줄어들겁니다, sir."

"훌륭해, 유진. 차마시겠나?" 윈터스는 닥의 대답을 기다리지 않고 컵에 차를 따라 그에게 건넸다.

곧 망가질 듯 한 안락의자에 앉아있는 닉슨만 빼고 그들은 모두 서있었다. 닉슨도 차를 받아들었지만, 거기다 VAT 69를 섞었다. 스피어스는 하릴없이 VAT 69 한병으로 럭키 스트라이크를 몇갑이나 얻을 수 있을까 생각했다.

닥이 차를 다 마셨을 때 스피어스는 컵을 내려놓고 닥에게 손짓했다. 스피어스는 그 곳을 나와 자신의 귀중품을 쌓아 둔 작은 골방 같은 집무실로 향했다.

닥은 그를 따라가다가 문간에 멈춰섰다. 안으로 들어가기엔 공간이 좁았다. 스피어스는 집무실을 거의 보급품과 무기, 탄약으로 채워 놓고 있었다.

"오늘밤 정찰은 없다. 닉슨이 아침에 허위 보고서를 제출할거야." 천만다행이지. 스피어스는 이야기를 꾸며내는 재주는 없었다. "우린 내일 전선에서 빠진다."

그는 소식을 듣고만 있는 닥을 보고 표정에 변화가 없자 실망했다. 미소도 없고. 아무것도 없군.

그는 계속 말을 이었다. "나는 오늘밤 싱크가 상황보고를 요청할 경우에 대비해 CP에서 0300까지 있을거야." 그럴 일은 없겠지만. 윈터스는 스피어스더러 저녁에 싱크에게 브랜디를 한병 보내라고 지시했다. 스피어스는 러즈에게 배달을 맡겼다.

"그게 답니까, sir?" 닥이 물었다.

스피어스는 돌아서서 뒤적거렸다. "줄게 있어." 그는 닥에게 48개들이 허쉬 초콜렛바 상자를 건넸다. 그것들은 그런대로 저렴하게 잘 샀다.

"전 초콜렛 안먹습니다." 닥이 말했다. 그는 상자를 스피어스의 가슴팍으로 밀어냈다.

스피어스는 잠시 말이 없었다. 그는 닥이 거짓말 하는 걸 들은 적이 없었고, 하지도 못한다고 생각했다. "그럼 이 초콜릿은 네… 네 환자들한테 줘."

그는 닥이 다시 받아들 때까지 품 안으로 상자를 들이밀었다.

"새벽 3시까지 여기 있을거야." 스피어스는 닥의 등 뒤에 대고 말했다.

분명히 그는 3시까지 혼자 거기 있을 것이다.

스피어스는 윈터스와 닉슨, 존스가 있는 곳으로 돌아갔다. 그는 찻잔을 다시 채우고 닉슨이 잠시 한눈 판 사이 VAT 69을 조금 부었다. 술을 자주 마시지는 않았지만 오늘밤은 술이 필요하다고 느꼈다. 그건 마침내 주어진 온수샤워와 깨끗한 군복만큼이나 좋았다. 생체 달력을 참고해보니 65일만에 처음하는 샤워, 처음으로 갈아입는 군복이었다.

술을 마셨음에도 불구하고 이상하게 좌절감을 느끼며 그는 밸런스시트를 다시 점검했다. 월동장비가 들어왔다. 뜨거운 물로 샤워를 했다. 립턴은 회복 중이다. 오늘밤 정찰은 취소되었다. 독일군 보급로는 차단되었다. 아그노에 도착한 이후 전투에서 오직 한명의 부하만을 잃었다. 그들은 전선을 떠날 것이다. 모든 것이 좋아지고 있었다.

따라서 스피어스는 유진이 자신을 미쳤다고 생각한다는 사실이 더이상 신경을 긁지 않도록 멈출 필요가 있었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

CP에서 스피어스는 책상 앞에 앉아 45구경 권총을 소제하고 있었다. 새벽 1시였다. 두시간은 더 있어야 한숨 잘 수 있을 터였다.

게다가 CP에는 스피어스 혼자가 아니었다. 뒷방에 잡역병이 있었는데, 그 꼬마에게 슈냅스를 한 병 쥐어줬더니 몇시간 동안 아무런 기척도 없었다. 스피어스도 슈냅스 한 병을 따서 계속 홀짝였다.

뭐하러 닥에게 CP에 있겠단 소리를 했을까? 스스로도 이해가 안됐다. 닥은 나타나지 않을 것이다.

닥을 처음 만난 건 토코아에서 506연대 야구 시합을 통해서였다. 닥은 빠른 발로 거의 항상 2루타나 3루타를 쳐내는 훌륭한 타자였다.

그리고 나서 이지 중대원들은 애틀란타로 슬그머니 빠져나가는 일탈을 시작했다. 그것은 닥이 가장 용기냈던 일이었다. 스피어스가 오고 가는 길을 운전하는 동안 닥은 항상 조수석을 지켰다.

스피어스는 공수 기장을 따고 506연대 사람들과 함께 술마시러 가던 그날까지 신중하게 있었다. 그날밤 닥이 그에게 지어보인 표정은 털이 곤두서게 만들었다. 스피어스는 나중에 닥이 자신의 세단에 올라탔을 때도 놀라지 않았다. 그때까지도 닥이 먼저 행동을 취하길 기다릴 계획이었다. 그런데 닥이 노래를 부르기 시작했던 것이다.

닥은 프랑스어로 노래를 불렀고 스피어스는 무슨 내용인지 짐작도 하지 못했다. 오래된 컨트리송처럼 들렸지만, 그는 음악에 대해서는 별로 아는게 없었다.

스피어스는 예전에 중대 예배식에서 닥이 노래하는 걸 들은 적이 있었다. 꽥꽥거리는 목소리에 묻혀 절반은 들리지 않았지만. 이것은 달랐다. 스피어스가 유일한 청중이었다. 영국에 있을 때 오르간을 연주하고 있는 저택 예배당에 들어간 적이 있었는데, 건물 전체가 뒤흔들리고 있었다. 마치 그때와 같았다.

스피어스는 사고가 나지 않도록 도로 밖으로 차를 몰았다.

무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 파악할 때까지 신중했어야 하지만, 뭔가를 원할 때 기다려야 할 이유는 없었다. 어떤 사람들은 예측과 기대가 상황을 더 좋게 만들 수 있다고 생각했다. 그들이 틀렸다. 즐거움은 소유에 있었다.

잠시동안, 모든 것이 잘 풀렸다. 스피어스가 닥에게 키스하려고 몸을 기울였을 때 닥은 그에게 손을 올려놓았다. 그는 그 손길을 아직도 기억하고 있었다. 그걸 느낀 건 매우 드문 일이었기 때문이다. 그건 마치 꿈도 꾸지 않는 깊은 잠에 빠져있는 것처럼 더없이 행복한 일이었다. 그가 깨어있다는 점만 빼면.

스피어스는 유진이 여자를 좋아한다고 말했을때 실망하지 않았다. 스피어스도 여자가 좋았다. 특히 글래머러스한 금발이. 하지만 여자는 그가 유진에게서 바라는 것과 아무런 관계도 없었다.

스피어스는 카랑탕 이후 그날 밤까지 다시 자제하며 기다렸다. 그때도 스피어스는 힌트만 줬을 뿐 직접 요구하지는 않았다. 닥의 손이 허벅지 안쪽으로 미끄러져 들어왔을 때, 그는 황홀한 손을 필요한 곳으로 잡아끌었다. 그리고 닥은 그것에 동조했었다. 동조한 것 이상이었다. 스피어스 위로 몸을 겹치고 목덜미에 프랑스어로 밀어를 속삭였으니까.

스피어스는 45구경의 총신을 빤히 내려다보며 얼룩을 찾았다. 닥이 속삭인 것은 _기도문_ 이었다. 사랑의 밀어가 아니라.

이런 일은 영국과 네덜란드에서도 여러번 있었다. 스피어스는 어딘가에서 유진과 만나도록 준비를 해 놓았고, 유진은 항상 이해하고 나타났다. 하지만 그는 포이에서 그때 한 번을 제외하곤 절대 스피어스가 자신에게 손대지 못하게 했다.

스피어스는 자신의 손아래 있던 닥의 느낌을 기억해냈다. 너무 말랐어. 닥에게 초콜렛을 준 이유가 바로 이거였다.

오늘밤은 절대로 잘못 될 수 없어 보였다. 전부 머릿 속에 그려져 있었다. 닥이 취소된 정찰에 대해 들었을 때, 그들이 최전선에서 빠질거란 소식에 닥은 기뻐해야 했다. 더이상 죽는 사람은 없을테니까. 초콜렛바는 그냥 비상용이었다.

하지만 소용없었다. 스피어스는 자신감을 잃었다. 지금까지 닥에게서 얻겠다고 생각했던 것을 얻어낸 적이 한번도 없었다.

밸런스시트는 알아볼 수 없을 정도로 엉망진창이 되었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

한시간 후 0200에 닥이 CP 안으로 들어오자 그는 드물게 놀라며 고개를 들었다. 그는 45구경을 내려놓고 의자를 밀어내며 일어섰다.

"왔군." 스피어스가 말했다. 괜히 꺼내 본 말이었다.

"오라고 하셨잖습니까." 닥이 말했다. 그의 표현은 힘이 되지 않았다.

그래서 뭐, 스피어스는 그저 요구만 하면 됐었다는 건가? 그게 그렇게 쉽지는 않았다.

닥이 그의 옆에 섰다. 손이 스피어스의 바지 지퍼로 향했다.

스피어스는 닥의 손을 붙잡아 그를 제지했다.

"우리가 해온 것은 뭔가, 유진?"

"무슨 말씀이십니까, sir?"

"내 이름은 론 이야. 우리가 해온게 뭐냐구?"

"Sir…론."

"난 절망과 비탄, 어둠으로 가득 찬 사람이 아니야."

"론, 제 생각엔 눈을 좀 붙이셔야 할 것 같은데요. 원하신다면 3시까지 제가 여기 있겠습니다. 아직도 립턴이 침대를 씁니까?"

스피어스는 닥에게 뭐라고 말해야 할지 고심했다. _사적인 장소를 찾았지만, 거기로 오라고 하지는 않겠어. 다시는 요구하지 않을거야._ 정말로 중요한 것은 오직 한가지 뿐이었지만 그 중 어떤 말도 하지 못했다.

"난 네가 이걸 좋아하는 줄 알았다." 스피어스가 말했다.

닥이 CP를 떠나자 스피어스는 다시 책상에 앉아 총을 소제하는 일로 돌아갔다. 문이 닫히는 소리를 들었을 때 그는 머리를 책상에 처박고 0300까지 시간을 세었다.

  

  


	6. 스파크

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 밴드 오브 브라더스 _에피9:우리가싸우는이유_ 와 _에피10:전역점수_ 기반.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _에피9:우리가싸우는이유_ 에서 닥은 다른 의무병들과 달리 흰바탕에 빨간 십자가가 그려진 철모를 쓰지 않았습니다; 이 부분은 작가님의 재량

**독일 부흐뢰, 1945년 4월.**

스피어스는 예정보다 한시간 이른 오전 4시에 잠에서 깼다. 뭔가 잘못됐다.

침대 때문에 깬 건 확실히 아니었다. 이지 중대가 임시막사로 점거한 건물은 지금까지 그들의 거처 중 가장 훌륭한 호화 아파트였다. 각 세대마다 3개의 침실과 완벽하게 갖춰진 주방, 독립된 욕실이 있었다. 그들이 주민들에게 선고한 시간은 딱 5분이었고 얼마나 이 곳을 마음에 들어했는지는 더이상 설명하지 않아도 될 것이다.

겨울 내내 참호에서 추위에 떨고 나자, 스피어스는 독일인의 집을 뒤지고 독일인의 침대에서 잠드는 것으로 위안을 찾았다.

그는 군복을 갖춰입고 45구경 권총을 집어들었다. 90명의 병사들이 곤히 잠들어 있는 4층짜리 건물은 고요했다. 이지 중대는 정오에 이동할 예정이었기 때문에 전날 스피어스는 자정 통금시간까지 임시막사로 복귀하라는 명령을 내린 바 있었다.

그는 3개 층을 내려가 중앙홀로 향했다. 아파트 출입문에 뚫린 유리창 너머로 거리를 순찰하는 보초병들을 볼 수 있었다. 모든 것이 잘 통제되고 있어 보였다.

그는 어수선한 복도를 살펴보았다. 대원들은 이미 짐을 꾸려서 장비들을 거기다 쌓아놓고 있었다. 침낭, 무기, 짐짝들과 철모. 그는 철모 수를 세기 시작했다. 흰바탕에 빨간 십자가가 그려진 철모는 2개 뿐이었다. 원래라면 3개가 있어야 했다.

그는 닥이 스피나, 헤프론과 함께 쓰고있는 1층의 숙소로 들어갔다. 닥의 침대는 깔끔하게 정리된 채 비어있었다.

닥이 있을만한 장소는 한군데 뿐이었다. 스피어스는 숙소로 돌아가서 M1을 챙긴 뒤 지프를 몰고 랜스버그로 향했다.

 

  

* * *

 

  

나치의 강제 노동 수용소는 이틀 전 스피어스가 처음 본 이후 몰라보게 바뀌어 있었다. 군의관과 간호사, 공병 부대가 그곳을 감옥에서 야외 진료소로 바꿔놓기 위해 열심히 노력한 결과였다. 아직 해가 뜨지 않았지만, 수용소는 불이 환히 밝혀져 있었다. 발전기가 웅웅거렸다. 보급 트럭이 입구를 거의 막은 채 서있었다.

그는 입구에서 멀지 않은 곳에서 담요를 두르고 땅바닥에 누워있는 닥을 발견했다. 수용소의 수감자였던 노인 한명이 옆에 앉아 닥이 자는 것을 지켜보고 있었다.

"우린 정오에 떠납니다. 그는 저와 함께 가야 해요." 스피어스는 어째서 자신이 구구절절 설명하고 있는건지 알 수 없었다. 노인은 영어를 알아듣지 못했다.

그는 닥의 팔아래로 손을 넣고 끌어올려 일으켜 세웠다. 닥은 깨지 않았다. 스피어스는 그를 일으켜 세운 채 잠시동안 서있었다. 닥은 큰 편이 아니었는데도 꽤 무거웠다. 곤란한데. 스피어스가 옮길 순 있었지만 둘 다에게 불편할 터였다. 그는 들것을 든 사람 둘을 멈춰 세워 닥을 지프로 옮겼다.

"이 사람 어떻게 된겁니까?"

공수부대 소속 대위와 공수부대 소속 의무병을 경외하던 운반인은 닥이 병에 걸렸다고 생각한 것 같았다.

"통금을 어겼어." 스피어스가 딱딱하게 말했다.

운반인은 입을 다물었다.

 

  

* * *

 

  

닥은 지프 안에서도 일어나지 않았다. 놀랄 일은 아니었다. 그들은 모두 이동 중 수면을 취한 경험이 있었다. 아파트로 돌아왔을 때 헤프론과 스피나는 일어나서 옷을 입고 있었다. 그들은 스피어스를 도와 닥을 침대로 옮기고 군화를 벗겼다.

"왜 그가 사라진 걸 보고하지 않았나?"

스피나는 겁을 먹은 듯 했지만 헤프론은 그를 더 잘 알았다. "저희는 2200시 경 잠자리에 들었습니다, sir. 닥은 저희에게 제때 돌아올거라고 했었고요."

스피어스는 스피나와 헤프론을 식당으로 보내며 커피와 아침식사를 갖고 돌아오라고 명령했다.

그는 욕조에 뜨거운 물을 받고, 깨끗한 군복을 찾아 닥의 더플백을 뒤졌다. 닥의 더플백에서는 필요한 걸 전부 다 찾을 수 없어서 헤프론의 군장에 달려들었다. 베이브와 닥은 대충 사이즈가 비슷했다.

스피나가 커피와 패스트리를 들고 돌아왔다.

"닥을 욕조에 집어넣는 것 좀 도와." 스피어스가 말했다.

굳이 심각성을 설명할 필요는 없었다. 닥은 송장에서 날법한 악취를 풍기고 있었다. 그들은 닥을 욕실로 옮기고 옷을 벗겼다. 스피어스는 찌든 군복을 창문 밖으로 던져버렸다.

닥은 그들이 그를 욕조에 집어넣었을 때가 되서야 잠에서 깼다. 스피나는 닥에게 커피를 건네고는 다시 식당으로 떠났다.

스피어스는 주방 탁자에 앉아 커피를 마시며 패스트리를 먹었다. 직속명령에 불복하는 병사들은 예전에도 있었다. 대개 혼란과 두려움 때문이었다. 그는 그들에게 징계를 내리는데 시간을 낭비하지 않고 그냥 간단히 중대에서 빼버렸다. 이번에는 그럴 수 없었다.

그는 커피를 다 마시고 깨끗한 군복을 가지고 욕실로 가서 문을 두드렸다. "군복은 문 옆 의자 위에 있어." 그가 외쳤다. 그는 닥의 군화를 밖으로 가져가 탈탈 털고는 다시 욕실에 갖다 놓았다.

스피어스는 주방으로 돌아가 앉았다. 또 10분이 흐르자 걱정이 되기 시작했다. 생체 시계를 체크해 보고, 닥이 내리 40시간 동안 수용소에 있었노라 짐작했다. 그를 혼자 내버려둬선 안됐다. 욕조 안에서 잠이 들어 익사할지도 모르는데.

막 욕실로 향했을 때 닥이 움직이는 소리가 났고, 스피어스는 주방으로 되돌아갔다. 닥이 주방에 들어왔을 때 스피어스는 막 담배에 불을 붙이던 참이었다.

닥은 패스트리를 하나 집어들었다.

"넌 통금을 어겼어, 상병." 스피어스가 말했다. "만약 내가 데리러 가지 않았다면, 너 때문에 우리의 출발이 지연됐을거다. 중대 전체를 위험에 빠트렸을지도 몰라."

닥은 입안 가득 패스트리를 문 채, 마치 자신의 대위가 바위 아래서 기어나온 뭐라도 되는 것 마냥 그를 쳐다보았다.

스피나는 그들을 위해 커피를 더 가지고 돌아왔다가 짐을 마저 싸기 위해 주방을 떠났다.

닥은 자리에 앉아 신선한 커피를 마시면서 패스트리를 하나 더 먹었다.

스피어스는 재빨리 새 담배를 꺼내물고 불을 붙였다. 닥의 시선에 속이 뒤틀렸다.

닥이 자신에 대해 어떤 생각을 하고 있는지 깨달은 이후 이런 건 오랜만이었다. 아그노 이후, 그는 닥에 관련된 모든 것을 실패로 간주했다. 그러기 싫었지만 별다른 수가 없었다.

그리고 그는 그런 시선을 받을 이유가 없었다. 그도 한가하게 지내지 않았다.

"마을 사람들이랑 수감자들 몇몇과 면담을 했는데," 스피어스가 말했다. 그가 얼추 계획을 세우자 리브갓은 통역을 자처했다. "랜스버그의 독일군들은 우리가 도착하기 불과 두시간 전에 떠났다고 하더군. 그들을 잡을거야."

그러고나면 아마 랜스버그의 기억은 그의 마음 속에서 좀 더 편안해질 것이다.

"당신 말은, 그들을 끝까지 추적해서 죽여버리겠다는 거군요." 닥이 말했다. "짐승처럼요."

스피어스는 차분히 담배를 한모금 빨아들였다. 그는 닥이 탐탁치않아 할거란 걸 예상했었다. 이제 그만 포기하고, 실패로 분류하고, 넘어가야 했다. 하지만 자신을 정당화하고 싶은 낯선 욕구가 그의 안에서 불타올랐다.

"맞아, 짐승처럼. 그들은 인간이 아니야." 스피어스가 말했다.

"어쩌면요." 닥이 말했다. "아니면, 그들은 전쟁엔 자비도, 연민도, 양심의 가책도 없어야 한다고 생각하는 걸지도 모르죠!"

스피어스는 닥이 그렇게 크게 소리지를 수 있는지 미처 몰랐다. 그는 담배가 손가락으로 타들어가는데도 굳게 쥐고 있었다.

떠돌아 다니는 소문 중에, 디데이 날 스피어스가 무장해제된 독일군 포로 6명을 쏴 죽였다는 얘기가 있었다. 이 이야기가 퍼지면서 6명은 20명이 됐다가, 다시 30명이 되었다. 소문에 따르면, 엄청난 충격에 빠져 담배가 다 탈때까지 손에 쥐고 있던 포로가 한명 있었는데 스피어스가 그의 목숨은 살려줬다고 했다.

스피어스는 소문의 학살자 수가 최종적으로 얼마나 불어날지 궁금했다. 50명은 될지, 아님 100명이 넘을런지.

닥이 그의 손을 탁 쳐서 들고 있던 담배꽁초를 커피 속으로 떨어트리게 했다.

"다음엔 어디로 갑니까?" 닥이 평소 목소리로 물었다.

"탈렘," 스피어스가 말했다. "알프스로. 만약 항복하지 않은 SS가 있다면, 그들이 갈 곳은 거기야."

손을 데었다. 데인 곳이 쓰라리기 시작했다. 그는 탁자 위의 버터를 집으려고 손을 뻗었다.

닥이 그의 손목을 붙잡았다. "그러면 악화됩니다. 안에서 열기가 빠져나가지 못해요." 닥은 일어나더니 주방 싱크대에서 유리컵에 물을 받았다. 그리곤 스피어스의 손을 꽉 붙잡아 데인 손가락들을 물 속에 담그도록 했다.

스피어스는 닥이 어떻게 자신을 만지는 걸 견뎠는지 궁금했다. 닥은 그의 머리에 병이 있다고 생각한 게 아니었다. 닥이 생각한 것은 뭔가 더 안좋은 것이었다. 하긴 닥은 뭐든지 만질 수 있었다. 폭발해 산산조각난 사람도 만지니까. 다른 사람들은 쳐다보는 것조차 거부할 때 닥은 인식표를 찾았다. 덕분에 병사의 가족들은 확실히 알 수 있을 것이다. 그들의 아들, 혹은 형제, 혹은 아버지가 죽었다는 사실을.

"20분동안 담그고 계세요." 닥이 짐을 챙기러 떠나며 말했다.

스피어스는 20분이 꼬박 흐를 때까지 꼼짝하지 않았다.

  

  

  

**독일 탈렘, 1945년 4월.**

히틀러가 베를린에서 자살했지만 전쟁은 끝나지 않았다. 이지 중대는 베르히테스가덴과 독수리 둥지(Eagle's Nest)─ 알프스 8천피트 지점에 있는 히틀러의 요새 ─를 향해 또다시 이동했다. SS가 게릴라전을 준비하고 있을리라 생각되는 곳이었다.

이동하기 전 스피어스는 윈터스의 조언을 구했다. 그는 아직 닥을 무단이탈(AWOL)로 징계하지 않았다. 그는 말이 새어나가서 닥이 탈영으로 군사재판에 회부될까 두려웠다. 탈영은 곧 사형이었다. 이지의 누군가가 발설할 것이란 생각은 하지 않았지만, 들것을 나르는 사람들 앞에서 홧김에 입을 놀린 것이 걱정되었다.

그는 소령에게 닥이 그에게 했던 말을 포함해 사건에 대한 모든 것을 털어놓았다. 빠트린 것이라곤 그 말을 듣고 어떤 기분이 들었는지가 전부였다.

"예전에 나도 명령에 불복하는 부하가 있었다네." 윈터스가 말했다. "나중에 깨달았지. 내가 그에게 이행할 수 없는 명령을 내려서 실패하게 만들었다는 걸. 유진은 자네가 적의 사격에 노출된 이지를 버리고 떠날수 없는 것과 마찬가지로 그 사람들 곁을 떠나지 못했던거야."

그것은 부드러운 질책이었지만, 윈터스가 한 말이기 때문에─ 윈터스의 훌륭한 견해는 그 어느 것보다 그에게 시사하는 바가 컸다. ─ 채찍으로 후려맞은 것 같았다.

"제가 어떻게 해야 되겠습니까, sir?" 스피어스가 물었다.

"아무것도 하지말게. 그 일로 무슨 문제가 생긴다면 내가 자네 뒤를 봐주겠네."

"감사합니다, sir." 스피어스가 경례를 붙였다.

윈터스는 경례에 답했다. "유진은 나에게 한번 실망한 적이 있네, 론. 그 기분이 어떤지 잘 알지."

  

  

  

**독일 베르히테스가덴, 1945년 5월.**

스피어스가 탭의 새 자동차를 운전해 동화속에 나올 법한 베르히테스가덴의 거리를 내려가고 있을 때였다. 탭이 경적에 손을 뻗었다.

"안돼!" 스피어스가 외쳤지만 이미 늦었다. 경적이 쩌렁쩌렁하게 울렸고 도로변에서 걷고 있던 닥은 공중으로 펄쩍 뛰어올라, 있지도 않는 참호를 찾아 땅바닥으로 거의 몸을 날리다시피했다.

스피어스는 탭을 징계할까 고심했다. 그들 중 큰 소리에 태연할 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 샴페인 코르크마개가 펑하고 터지는 소리는 공수대원에게 심장마비를 일으킬 수도 있었다. 하지만 오늘은 비난을 위한 날이 아니었다.

닥은 정신을 차리고 그들을 쳐다보았다. 스피어스는 크고 유려한 까만색 메르세데스의 운전석에, 탭은 그와 함께 앞좌석에, 그랜트는 뒷자석에 타고 있었다.

탭이 소리쳤다. "내 새 차 타고 드라이브 가자, 닥!"

스피어스는 닥의 결정을 기다렸다. 닥과 탭, 그랜트는 3년 전 토코아에서부터 함께한 사이였다. 아마 스피어스 또한 차에 타고 있다는 점보다 그 점이 더 중요할 것이다.

닥이 그랜트가 타고 있는 뒷좌석에 앉으려는데, 탭이 차에서 내려서 닥은 앞좌석에 탈 수 있었다. 가운데에 끼었지만. 차의 내부는 넓었다. 남자 네명이 편안히 앉을 수도 있었는데.

그랜트가 탭에게 마개를 딴 샴페인 병을 건넸다.

"어디로 가는거죠?" 닥이 물었다.

"어디든지!" 탭은 샴페인을 마시고나서 닥에게 병을 건넸다.

"닥, 너 아스피린 있지?" 그랜트가 물었다.

"Yeah, 조금." 닥이 말했다.

"사랑해, 닥!" 탭이 두팔로 닥을 껴안았고 샴페인이 사방으로 흘러 넘쳤다.

유럽대륙의 전쟁은 끝났고, 그들은 히틀러 소유였던 뒷뜰에서 축하파티를 벌이고 있었다.

506연대가 베르히테스가덴의 알프스 휴양지 마을에 당도했을 때 고위 나치 장교들은 마을을 버리고 도망친 뒤였고, 이지가 제일 먼저 모든 것을 차지했다. 유럽풍 저택들, 멋들어진 자동차, 술, 금, 은, 현금, 총 그리고 여자들. 하루가 지나자 독일군은 공식적으로 항복을 선언했다.

스피어스는 다음 코너를 살짝 급하게 돌았다. 그는 운전의 황홀경에 빠져있었다. 알프스는 찬란한 녹색으로 빛나고 하늘은 흠잡을 데 없이 푸르렀다. 도로는 완만하고 적당히 굽이쳤다. 헤르만 괴링(Hermann Goering)을 위해 맞춤제작된 차는 믿을수 없을만큼 파워풀했다. 그들은 가파른 경사로를 깃털처럼 가볍게 달려 올라갔다.

탈버트와 그랜트는 취해서 웃고 울기를 반복하다가 노래를 불렀다. 닥도 곧 그들과 함께 노래를 불렀다.

창문을 내렸기 때문에 노랫소리가 스피어스를 지나치게 방해할 정도는 아니었다. 청명한 봄의 공기가 차안에 가득 밀려들어왔다.

스피어스는 오늘 어떤 술에도 손대지 않았다. 그는 전날 밤 닉슨, 웰쉬와 술을 마시는 바람에 덩달아 과음했다. 그들의 주량은 스피어스가 감당할 수 있는 수준 이상이었다.

그날 아침 스피어스는 병사들에게 원하는만큼 술을 마셔도 된다고 선포했지만, 공공장소에서나 근무중일때는 취하는 것이 금지되었다. 도로에 검문소가 세워졌다. 벌써 수십명의 병사들이 교통사고로 사망했다. 그는 자신의 부하들에게 이런 일이 일어나도록 용납하지 않을 것이다. 그들이 집에 돌아갈 날이 코앞일 때는 안된다.

 

  

* * *

 

  

매력적인 경치를 볼 때마다 멈추며 스피어스 그들을 태우고 돌아다닌지 세시간째였다. 그리고 닥에게 말을 걸 기회를 기다렸다. 윈터스는 닥에게 사과하라는 말을 하지 않았지만 스피어스는 소령이 바로 그것을 하길 원한다는 걸 알고 있었다. 불행히도 윈터스는 어떻게 해야하는지를 말해주지 않았다. 이제 그들은 이동하지도 않고 싸울 적도 없었기 때문에, 사과하지 않을 핑계가 없었다.

또 다른 절경에 멈춰섰을 때 그랜트와 탭은 차에서 내려 언덕을 오르락 내리락하며 서로를 쫒아 달렸다.

닥은 사실상 배의 갑판만큼이나 넓은 자동차의 발판에 앉았다.

스피어스는 윈터스라면 이 상황을 어떻게 다뤘을지 자문해볼 수 없었다. 윈터스는 애초에 이런 상황을 만들지 않았을 테니까.

"닥, 미안하다, 그…" 목록이 너무 길었다. "랜스버그에서 말이야."

"제 바지는 어떻게 된겁니까?" 닥이 말했다.

"내가 갖다버렸어." 스피어스가 말했다.

"그럴거라 생각했습니다." 닥이 말했다. "바지 다음엔 저도 내다버리고 싶으셨겠군요. 거기 너무 오래 있었던 것 같아요. 시간 가는 줄 몰랐습니다."

스피어스는 그의 최고 하사 두명이 언덕을 구르는 것을 보았다. "닥, 총검의 밤을 기억하나?"

탭을 보고있자니 그 일이 불현듯 떠올랐다. 하지만 닥은 그가 다른 것을 언급하고 있다고 생각할 것이다.

"Yeah, 기억합니다." 닥이 말했다.

"그날밤 넌 탭의 목숨을 구했어." 스피어스는 가장 무난해보이는 화제로 방향을 전환했다.

닥은 괴상한 표정을 지어보였다. "론, 하고 싶은 말이 뭔가요?"

"돌아갈 시간이군." 스피어스가 말했다.

  

  

  

**오스트리아 첼암제, 1945년 7월.**

소령의 집무실은 알프스 고지대의 호수가 내려다 보이는 햇볕이 잘드는 발코니에 위치하고 있었다. 닥이 들어왔을 때 스피어스는 윈터스와 미팅 중이었다. 하지만 닥은 윈터스가 아닌 그를 찾아 온 것이었다.

"대위님, 추첨 때문에 왔습니다." 닥이 스피어스에게 말했다.

"무슨 문제있나, 유진?" 윈터스가 끼어들었다.

"거기서 제 이름을 빼주셨으면 합니다." 닥이 말했다.

유럽의 전쟁은 끝났지만, 태평양에서는 한창이었다. 506연대의 공수대원들은 충분한 전역점수를 획득했을 때만 집으로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 전역점수는 훈장, 결혼, 전투낙하에 할당되어 있었는데 장교들에게 유리하도록 조작된 항목들이 점점 많아졌다. 이지에서 점수를 채운 사병은 많지 않았다.

따라서 추첨을 실시하여 각 중대 한명씩을 뽑아 전역점수에 상관없이 전역시키기로 했다.

이지 중대의 원년멤버인 토코아 출신들 중 닥의 점수가 가장 낮았다. 그는 훈장도 부상당한 적도 없었다. 디데이부터 참전한 베테랑이었지만, 자격미달이었다.

다이크는 지옥으로 꺼져버려야한다. 닥이 은십자 훈장을 받았다면 전역점수가 충분했을 것이다.

"추첨을 조작해 달라는 얘기군." 윈터스가 말했다.

"네, sir." 닥이 말했다.

"그럴 수 없네. 스파키와 해리가 이미 쉬프티가 뽑히도록 조작해놨어." 윈터스가 말했다.

"스파키가 누굽니까?" 닥이 물었다.

"싱크 대령이 론을 그렇게 부르지. 몰랐나?" 윈터스가 말했다.

스피어스는 자신의 찻잔을 내려다보았다. 윈터스는 우유와 설탕을 넣었지만, 그는 오직 레몬만 넣었다. 우유와 설탕은 사람을 살찌게했다. 차에 넣기 적당한 첨가물에 대해서 윈터스와 그는 유일하게 견해 차이를 보였다.

"차 마시겠나, 유진?" 윈터스가 말했다.

유진은 윈터스가 책상으로 쓰는 작고 둥근 탁자에 앉았다.

윈터스는 스피어스에게 시선을 던지며 _움직여!_ 라는 듯 고개를 까딱했다.

스피어스는 일어나 닥의 차를 따랐다. "레몬?"

"우유와 설탕으로 부탁드립니다." 닥이 말했다.

그들은 차를 마시면서 호수를 굽어살폈다. 몇몇 사람들이 수영하고 있었다. 야구장에서는 경기가 열리고 있었다. 만약 스피어스가 찬찬히 살펴봤다면 테니스 코트도 볼 수 있었을 것이다.

윈터스의 얼굴에서 장난기가 사라지고 침울하게 변했다. 닉슨 대위가 그들을 향해 계단을 올라오고 있었다. "잠시 자리 좀 비켜주겠나." 윈터스가 말했다.

차를 들고 닥은 스피어스를 따라 로비로 가서 탁자에 앉았다.

"닥, 집에 보낼 사람으로 네 이름이 나왔었는데." 스피어스가 말했다. "해리에게 네가 거절할거라고 했어."

"맞습니다, sir." 닥은 찻잔을 비우고 일어섰다. "스파키." 그가 덧붙였다. 그리곤 경례를 붙이고 떠났다.

스피어스는 찻잔을 거의 테이블에 내던지다시피 하며 경례에 답했다.

싱크가 그에게 붙인 별명이 이렇게 좋게 들린 적은 없었다.

  

  


End file.
